The Selection
by Now Taking Numbers
Summary: In order to save her family Bella submits to The Selection, a spectacle for girls to see if they're the mate to the Prince, Edward. She's surprised to find herself a pawn in political games, and an unlikely receiver of the Prince's affections. If only she can manage not to piss the Volturi. Elements of Kierra Cass' The Selection.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:**

 **Elements of Kierra Cass's** _ **The Selection**_ **are in this story. The world is set up similarly, but some things are different.**

 **The vampires are a combination of Stephanie Meyer's and traditional vampires. Notes will be posted to aid the process in case it becomes confusing.**

 **If it is confusing DON'T send me some kind of rant or flame, just ask and I'll do my best to explain what's going on.**

"You should do it baby, wouldn't it be exciting to be a Princess?" I snort into my breakfast and Mom tsks my poor manners. Bree grins ruefully from across the table.

"And it would really help the family." Mom's voice has lost all it's wonder and is now very serious, maybe a little guilty. I'm content with my life. I'm happy just being with my family. I don't need or want to be a Princess.

But I do want to help my family, and if it will help… I'd do anything.

I glance at Dad who's being stoic. He's not much for emotion anyway, but every time the Selection comes up he becomes even more quiet. He meets my eyes, I inherited his eyes, and I see the deep unhappiness in them.

He doesn't want to push me into something I don't want, but the family really needs this. He'll miss me, but he knows this is a good opportunity for me I'll be able to eat, be introduced to a lot of wealthy people. I could possibly become a Princess, a future Queen.

Then I look to Bree, who's still young and innocent. She's grinning up at me with excitement, if she were my age she'd do it in a heartbeat. She's got Mom's blue eyes, and Mom's wide smile, she always smiles. Her cheeks are a little too sunken in, and she's so small and skinny for her age.

Glancing at her my heart swells with guilt, because I can help her, and it would be selfish not to act.

Filling out the application is more tedious than I had thought. First is a painful blood extraction. Most countries these days are ran by vampiric families because they're stronger, smarter, and immortal. After all the World Wars they came forward to run the world because we mere humans were doing a poor job of it. Mating is interesting, there are cases of instant and complete mating. One sniff, one glance, that's all it takes with some vampires. Other's it's much like a human relationship, built on trust, love, respect. But there's always some essence of instant recognition, their scent calls to them on some level.

I'm not the only human interested in being Selected, but that's not all. There will be vampires involved, beautiful, immortal vampires who I don't stand a chance against.

After taking a sample of my blood, they take a picture of me. I muster my best smile, but I'm sure my cheeks are blazoned with a blush in embarrassment.

Then I fill out a questionnaire with my horrid handwriting, I hope my answers count for something.

The beginning is pretty basic. Full name. _Isabella Marie Swan._ Caste: _Five._ That makes me an artisan. The caste system was put in place to discriminate between the sectors of humanity. Ones are royalty, consisting mostly of vampires. Twos are celebrities, politicians, and all the royal guards. Threes are the great minds, the educators, and the scientists. Fours are farmers, and business owners. Fives are performers, singers, dancers. The rest get lower and worse off until you hit Eight which is essentially homeless, jobless, nameless.

I don't think the vampires know what it means to be human, because this system doesn't work very well, at least not for those of us past Four.

The application begins to get more personal. Do you speak any languages besides English? I'm proud to say three, I've learned them for the sake of some of the music we perform. Italian, French, Spanish. Some songs just sound so much beautiful in their own language, especially when you can understand it and pour the emotion into the lyrics.

At the bottom of the exhaustive questionnaire is a blank portion for special skills or additional information. I don't hesitate in writing. _I play multiple instruments including the piano, the violin, and the cello. I'm also an acrobat and dancer._

Feeling slightly lighter that the whole process is done I hand my application to the vampiric official who oversaw the entire thing. She's stunningly beautiful, like them all, with scarlet eyes, pale skin that glows in the low light, and tight red curls. When I asked for her name she said it was Maggie in her slightly accented voice.

"I can sense lies, so it would be wise to answer everything honestly." Vampires often have special abilities, but hers sounds fascinating.

"How does it work?" I ask, she grins, proud of her gift.

"Tell me the truth and tell me a lie, it's a sense I have." I try to think of a lie, I'm not much of a liar.

"I was born in March, I have a brother." Maggie purses her lips as she gazes at me, and for a moment I think I've done something wrong.

"I can tell that you were not born in March, simply because your an _awful_ liar. But I can't seem to actually sense the lie." I fidget under her gaze and she shakes her head and writes something on the folder she brought with her that's labeled with my name. I cringe when I think of what it must say and how it will affect my chances.

"Some humans have innate abilities, we'll send an expert out to assess your gifts." She said simply then launched into the interview.

Once she's gone I find myself at the piano my fingers tumbling over the keys, I play with closed eyes, feeling the emotion of the day, the fear, the anxiety, the confusion. I am doing this for my family, but I want to someday be able to find love. This is just one sacrifice I'll make in order to make sure my family is safe and healthy.

Bree deserves to eat, full servings, and not have to work long hours in order to do so. She deserves to be a child, carefree and having fun.

Mom deserves new dresses, she's resewn and restyled her old ones dozens of times with a smile on her face, but she deserves the very best.

Dad needs a break. He's been working hard for years, ever since Ben came into the world and they had to support him.

My song comes to a close when a knock at the door sounds. Mom, Dad, and Bree are out working. Mom has a lesson, Dad is performing in the circus, and Bree is dancing in the street for passing change. I'm home to do the application process. I rise and open the door, I'm not all that surprised to find a vampire waiting for me. He's really tall, dark hair, maroon colored eyes.

"I'm Eleazar." He says offering a cool hand. I shake it tentatively.

"Bella." He smiles, and I can see the flash of fangs, something in me recognizes the danger and my heart starts to beat a little too fast. He can hear my reaction and drops the smile with a chagrined expression.

"I forget you Fives don't see many vampires in person." Vampires are Twos, above us lowly humans.

"It's fine, come in," I envy the grace even the males seem to possess. If I'm not performing, I'm the clumsiest person on the Earth.

Mom hates it because it damages my 'pretty face' and I lose money during the shows.

Eleazar doesn't sit, he simply stands slightly too far in my personal space and assesses me. Humming thoughtfully to himself.

"What an interesting choice for Edward." He muses. He doesn't address him as Prince Edward, he's either close to the family or disrespectful.

"You my dear are quite the mental shield. You nullify many abilities." I don't know how to respond to this, my jaw drops, I'm utterly speechless. I don't consider myself gifted, I'm just me. Bella Swan, sister, performer, Five.

"Fascinating, that's all that is required of me, lovely to meet you dear." He presses a kiss to my hand and takes the time to politely walk out the door. Before I can even shut it, he's gone in a flash of speed.

 **First chapter down what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onward to Chapter 2, this is short, a quick incite on Edward.**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews and positive feedback. It's nerve wrecking to post a story and you have all made it worth it. Keep letting me know what you think.**

 _Edward son, I just heard the most interesting news from Eleazar, one of the applicants is a mental shield, he's curious to see how your mind reading works on her._ Father's excited thoughts make me pause as I sift through the blood samples. The applications themselves are sorted through by Mom and Dad who as King and Queen get some leeway in the qualities they'd like in their future daughter in law. I get the final say by the appeal of their scent, I need to narrow down thousands of samples of blood, both human and vampire, to just thirty.

The thought of another, being completely closed off is exhilarating. I've found my 'gift' to be a curse, forced to listen to the thoughtless musings of the guards, or the vulgar fantasies of men.

"I wish to meet her." I say aloud, reaching for another vial. I unstop it and the scent bowls over me violently. I can feel my entire body shudder. It's intoxicating, a serum made especially for me. Strawberries, and freesia, floral, sweet, mine.

I groan out loud as I inhale the scent all others do not compare, I want her. The owner of the delectable essence must be mine.

 _It was much the same when I came across Esme's scent, though I did not know at the time who it belonged to. It appears your mating claim will be instant, the moment she enters the same room you will know. You know how the Volturi like a show, they'll keep you separated from the girls until the final unveil._

I growl at the thought, I want her now, not the months the Volturi will take to drag this out.

 _I felt the same son. But Aro likes a show for the masses, a circus to entertain the people from their plight. You'll have her, and then you'll have an eternity to make up for lost time._

The thought lifts some of the rage from me, but I still feel anxious.

 _I'm so happy for you. I thought subjecting you to the Selection would be cruel, but you will genuinely find your happiness. Oh your Mother will be so happy to hear this._

 **Short yes, but informative. It gives us incite as to how the Selection will go and how Aro runs this world. So to understand. Aro is putting on a big show, keeping the people entertained, if Edward walks into a room and shouts mine and carries Bella away it's exciting, but short. Aro wants to drag it out for as long as possible, build up the hype.**

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates will be frequent because when this story came to me I wrote for days on end and have a lot of it mostly done. Of course there's the editing phase and finally posting it. Anyway, just because I update a lot doesn't mean you guys get off that easily. I'd love feedback, tell me how I'm doing and what you like. It's such an uplift.**

Two days after applying the family is settled down that evening sitting on pins and needles as we watch the first stage of the Selection. The names of the chosen. It opens with Prince Edward. He's extremely attractive, like a vampiric Prince ought to be. He's got a mess of coppery locks that never seem to lay neatly, then again footage often shows him pulling at his hair when he's anxious. Like now, as he sits waiting for the commencement. The King and the Queen are sitting beside him, both beaming with excitement. King Carlisle steps forward and clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Edward has had an instant reaction to the scent of his mate." Carlisle's grin is full of happiness and mirth. Edward looks pleased, but anxious, I feel bad for him, because now the Selection will have that many more rules.

"For that reason, as is tradition, the girls will continue in their tasks without meeting the Prince until the unveiling on October 31st."

October 31st was first jokingly a day when humans would dress up like monsters. Now it's a festival that showcases the relationship of each creature, a chance to dance, drink, and have a good time, no matter a person's caste.

I see Prince Edward go rigid, his sharp jaw straining under his clenched teeth. He looks pained, annoyed, distraught.

It's as if I can feel his plight. It's only June, Edward's birthday served as start of the Selection.

"And now, the Selectants." Queen Esme stands smiling excitedly. Edward is escorted from the stage, and the first image of a beautiful vampire fills the screen.

"Alice Brandon." She's tiny with spiky layered black hair and a knowing grin laced with mischief.

"Tanya Denali." My self esteem plummets when I see the strawberry blond vampire. She's beautiful, even by vampire standards, I know because I've seen her as a model for a vampire magazines and products. I don't stand a chance.

"Isabella Swan." My face, flushed and abashed is flashed and I freeze in my seat. I was positive I wouldn't be chosen, not when there are so many more beautiful girls involved.

My ears are ringing, I miss the names that follow mine, and the other girl's pictures. Mom is squealing, jumping up and down with Bree, they're spinning and jumping and screaming and laughing and crying with happiness. Dad is as stoic as I am, one glance and I can see tears dancing in his eyes. He's worried about my safety. The last time there was a Selection one of the vampire contestants ate two of the humans. She was put to death, but still, the reality is the Selection can be dangerous for humans.

The phone begins to ring, and doesn't stop for an hour, Mom excitedly answers all our neighbors, friends and clients who say they've seen me. Who congratulate me.

I go to bed in a daze, listening to Mom's excited pearls of laughter, Bree snuggles up to me in bed.

"You're going to be a Princess." She boasts. I shrug woodenly. I have a chance to be a Princess, but the way Mom and Bree act you'd think it's a done deal.

"You are, You're so pretty." She says knowingly. I roll my eyes at her. "You like to say that because you look a lot like me." She does, except she's skinnier, has Mom's blue eyes, and smiles brightly. Bree giggles and shushes me.

"You need your beauty sleep now."

 **Short, but the news is exciting! Drop a line of love.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day is busy. Mom and Dad take off work because now that I'm a Selectant they receive a dowry of sorts for every month I am still in the capitol. More officials file in. Doctors to assess me for diseases or conditions I'm unaware of. Maggie to further interview me. It's invasive, and embarrassing. Especially when they ask things like: Are you a virgin? I blushed and stammered through an answer, I haven't even had my first kiss to be honest.

Then I have to prepare to leave.

I'd thought I'd have more time, a few days at least, for goodness sake my name was only announced last night! Bree helps me pack my 'prettiest' things, she even throws in her sapphire ribbon, the one she was so proud of earning she wouldn't let anyone else touch it.

"It will look so pretty in your hair." She says when she presses it into my shaking palm.

"Thank you." I pull her into a tight hug. She giggles and whispers in my ear.

"My sister is a Princess." I don't even bother to correct her. Mom embraces me a proud smile on her face.

"My baby, my beautiful baby." She keeps saying over and over as she hugs me. She gives me the music box she's always been stingy with. The one Bree and I weren't allowed to touch unless she was watching us. Dad carved it by hand and made all the little parts and song himself. I balk at the gift.

"You're old enough now to have it, something to remember your Momma." She kisses my forehead and Dad steps up to hug me.

"Oh babygirl. I'm going to miss you." I hug him tightly and battle with the tears.

"I'll miss you too Dad." I breathe into his shoulder. He releases me and holds me at arms length. Simply watching.

"You're grown into such a mature, beautiful, young lady." He says. I sniffle.

My vampire escort takes my bags, I wrap the ribbon around my wrist twice and tie it in place. It's my piece of home I can have on me always.

I'm loaded onto a plane with two other girls from the same area. I'm not at all happy to find Tanya Denali is one of them. She sneers down at me as if my presence insults her and takes her seat with exaggerated grace. I flush when I stumble into mine.

The other girl is the pretty girl I saw last night. Alice Brandon. She sits next to me with a wide smile.

"Hi I'm Alice!" She greets with enthusiasm. She seems to be perpetually happy, kind of like Bree. I instantly like her.

"Bella." Alice winks.

"Oh I know who you are. I know lots of things." She taps her head. "I see things." She says in a low whisper. Tanya snorts in her direction and Alice fixes her with a glare.

"Don't worry about her, she's a brat." Tanya huffs and I find myself giggling with Alice.

The flight is easy with Alice's presence, I find myself relaxed and genuinely enjoying her. We're already becoming the best of friends like she predicted.

"Ooh, we're about to land." Alice says just before the plane shifts into descent. I gape at Alice who's been calling out actions before they happen the whole time. Like when the waiter tripped during turbulence and drenched Tanya in a bloody cocktail.

That was delightful.

When the plane lands we're ushered to a large room filled with salon stations. Alice opts to have an outfit change and a makeup adjustment before coming over to me and instructing my stylist.

"I'm not trying to sabotage her!" Alice states in an offended huff when the stylist refuses to listen.

"Ugh, trust me, layers, don't take any of the length from her hair. And go light, keep her natural! And for God's sake dress her in blue she'll be stunning." When Alice clacks away in her heels the stylist begins working in a defeated huff.

"She's right." he grumbles as she combs through my hair. I can hear Alice's tinkling laugh from across the room and I know she heard him.

I end up with layers, and some light curls. My makeup is natural, playing up my eyes, and making my lips pink. My dress is dark blue, a sweetheart bust, no sleeves, and draping skirts. When Alice sees me she squeals.

"It's fabulous!" she shrieks.

We all take our before and after photos and line up to speak with a handsome vampire known for his talk show. Peter Whitlock.

"Ah, Bella. You didn't have a lot done." He states. I blush lightly. Most of the other human girls went to extremes to compete with the vampires.

"I just want to be comfortable." I say with a shrug. Peter laughs.

"I hear you've made a friend with another girl." At this I smile brightly, happily.

"Yes, Alice. she's so nice and spirited." Peter chuckles.

"Yeah, I've met her," We both laugh and he thanks me for my time, winks, and gestures for me to follow the other girls. I do so slightly confused at his affections.

Alice takes hold of my arm as we're escorted to another room. When I see the King and Queen waiting I flush and panic. If it weren't for Alice's tight grip I would have tripped.

Everywhere I look there are guards and cameras. It makes me feel like a goldfish. It's claustrophobic. I fiddle with the ribbon around my wrist which Alice re-tied into a pretty little bow. We're lined up side by side while the King and Queen greet us. They go slowly down the line, offering hugs, handshakes, kisses on the cheek or hand. Alice stuns them with her enthusiasm and the reveal of her 'gift'.

"I already see how this plays out, and you'll both be quite happy." She says with a huge grin and a tap to the head. Esme laughs and embraces her whispering something low in her ear. Alice nods and Esme wipes at a tear. Then they greet me.

Esme pauses and exchanges a look with Carlisle who nods imperceptibly. I flush under their gaze and gasp in surprise when Esme suddenly pulls me into a hug.

"Wonderful to meet you Isabella, you are much prettier in person." she breaths into my ear. When she pulls away I smile shyly.

"Thank you… it's Bella. I prefer Bella." Carlisle presses a kiss to my hand.

"You suit your namesake." I blush because Bella means beautiful in Italian. I'm cursed to bear a name I can't live up to. Carlisle and Esme continue down the line, making me breath a sigh of relief.

"They like you." Alice whispers I roll my eyes.

"They love you." I whisper back.

When we're done meeting the King and Queen we're escorted to our rooms. Alice's is next door to mine, a fact we both rejoice in. When I enter my room I find two girls. One has tanner skin than me, with dark hair pulled up in a ponytail and dark eyes. She smiles whens he sees me but it doesn't reach her eyes which are hard. The other also has tan skin, and dark hair, by the left side of her face is pulled down by three white scars. She grins slightly abashed.

"I'm Leah, this is Emily, we're your ladies in waiting." Leah is the taller girl with the ponytail, Emily the girl with the scars.

"It's nice to meet you two, sit, you look like you've been working for hours." Both girls give me thankful looks and collapse on a sofa. Leah kicks off her shoes and sighs, Emily sags, her previous upright position slackened.

"I'm Bella." I offer jumping up to sit on the bed. The dress restricts the movement somewhat, but the bed is extremely comfortable. I flop back and give a groan of appreciation. Leah and Emily laugh.

"This bed is fantastic, get up here join me." I pat the bed beside me. Both girls glance nervously at each other then rush over jumping onto the bed and laying beside me.

"When I leave my only request is this bed." I sigh out loud.

" _When_ you leave, why would you think you're not going to stay?" Emily asks. I shrug and glance up at the tapestry surrounding the bed.

"I just don't think I stand up to any of the other girls." Leah snorts and tugs at my hair I flinch.

"You are beautiful, and kind. I bet if we talk to the other maids all the other girls aren't sharing their bed." That' because they're Twos. They're used to people waiting on them hand and foot. I'm a five, one caste up from the servants I know what they go through.

"Don't be so negative and enjoy your life here." Leah commands patting the bed.

"A bed like this is meant to be enjoyed." She says lecherously, I blush and she laughs.

"You're so innocent." She cackles rising to poke through my bags. Emily helps her set things up, when their hands come across my Mom's music box I tear it away.

"It's fragile, and special." I say when Leah raises an eyebrow at me. I open the box carefully and listen to the soft melody, my heart welling with loneliness and homesickness. I listen to the song over and over before I become overwhelmed and rise.

"I need air." I say before rushing out and down the stairs. Our rooms are all on the second floor. The first floor is made up of the grand rooms, and the third floor houses the royals rooms and is expressly off limits unless personally invited. I rush across a massive room to the nearest doors a tan guard stands rigidly.

"I need… air." I sob, he frowns down at me and opens the door slightly.

"Don't go far." He commands. I nod and rush out, I find myself on the edge of the massive stone terrace crying into a stone bench.

"Are you alright?" A velvety voice startles me and I gasp looking around in alarm.

"Please, don't be afraid, I'm below the terrace, I cannot see any of the girls yet." The anguish in his voice is haunting, I jerk when I realize that I'm speaking to the Prince.

"I must go." I rush to stand, tripping over my skirts and falling harshly against the bench. I groan when I feel a pain in my wrist from catching my fall.

"Are you alright?" I can't ignore the panic in his voice. I sit on the bench and hold my wrist, undoing the ribbon to get a closer look. It's sprained, but it will be okay.

"I'm fine." I call. There's a rush of air, like a heavy sigh.

"I wish I could see you, all of you. I know she is here." He sounds so sad, it makes my heart ache for him.

"You will," I call. "And she will be everything you've ever wanted, and it will be even better because of the wait and anticipation, then you'll have eternity with each other." The answer is a velvety chuckle that makes my heart dance.

"That's exactly what my Father said." He muses out loud.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." I tease. The chuckles again which makes my heart do another little jig.

"Excuse me if this is rude dear, but do you happen to have a gift?" I suck in a breath and freeze, how did he know?

"It's just, I have one of my own, you see I can read minds. For instance the guard who let you out is becoming worried that he'll get in trouble if you are out here too long. Yet when I try to read yours, it comes up empty." He seems amused, curious. I don't feel like I'm in trouble. I'm actually thankful he can't read my thoughts, they're scrambled and wild.

"I was told I have a shield of some kind." I say. "I guess I foiled the lie detector, but I'm such an awful liar anyway she didn't even need her gift." I giggle to myself. "So they sent this man… Eleazar to … asses me, and I guess I'm a mental shield." It's quiet for a moment and my heart pounds as I await his response.

"Incredible. Any other moment I'd be happy to not hear another's persona thoughts. But here, now, when I desperately wish to see you, to walk downwind and catch your scent, I'd love to know what's going on in the mind of yours." I blush and giggle despite myself.

"You'd make little sense out of my thoughts." I tease. "I find myself thinking jumbled phrases in other languages, and thinking entirely too much about music. You'd hear the odd melody, or see the intended notes bouncing around in my head."

"So you play music then? What languages do you speak in?" I laugh and look upward, marveling at the beauty of this night.

"I'm a Five, so I play a lot. Piano mostly, violin and cello, other instruments too, though those are my favorite, I speak Italian, French, and Spanish, but mostly so I can sing their songs in their native tongue." The answer is a pained groan.

"I play the piano as well. I wish we could play together, or that I could hear you…" He sighs. "You better head inside, the guard is on his way." I rise quickly, brushing dirt off my dress.

"It was lovely to speak with you." I called before rushing inside. The guard gives me a smile when he sees I'm not crying and Leah and Emily rub my back and help me out of my dress and into a silky nightgown. I collapse on the bed and sleep deeply.

 **No he doesn't know it's her yet. He stood upwind and simply spoke with her.**

 **What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Father suggest a walk around the gardens might help to ease my anxiety, I just can't take being cooped up in the capitol, all the while knowing that _she_ is there, within my grasp.

I end up alternating between painfully slow and the full extent of my speed as I lap around the garden, trying to keep my mind off of tearing the capitol apart and claiming what is mine.

I'm running, my fastest speed when I hear the heartbreaking sobs of a girl. Human by her heartbeat. I pause, thankful and irked that I'm upwind from her.

"Are you alright?" I call, she gasps and I hear her heart increase in speed.

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm below the terrace. I cannot see any of the girls yet." Something inside my squeezes painfully, that's been happening ever since I smelled her wonderful scent.

"I must go." Her voice is low and sweet to the ear. I hear a ruffle of fabric, crunching in the gravel, then the sound of a low pained groan. She must have fallen, hurt herself? What if she's my mate? Is she injured?

"Are you alright?" I'm moments away from jumping onto the terrace and looking her over myself.

"I'm fine." There's honesty in her words and a sigh of breath I didn't realize I was holding releases. I find myself speaking the thoughts of my heart, my deepest wishes.

"I wish I could see you, all of you. I know she is here."

"You will," She calls to me, her sweet voice striking a chord with my undead heart. "And she will be everything you've ever wanted, and it will be even better because of the wait and anticipation, then you'll have eternity with each other." I can't help but to chuckle in humor, that is exactly what Father said. Her heart changes it's beat, becoming slightly wild. I wonder what prompted the change.

"That's exactly what my Father said." I muse

"Great minds think alike I suppose." She teases, I can hear the smile in her voice. Again I chuckle and again her heat pulse oddly. I reach out, wondering what is on her mind to make her react, but find nothing. Confusion settles over me and I expand the range, the guard's thoughts filter in.

 _I better go get her, I know she's upset but if she's out there long and they get mad I could be in deep shit._

There is nothing wrong with my gift, so it must be this creature, she must be the shield I was told of.

"Excuse me if this is rude dear, but do you happen to have a gift?" She takes in a large breath and is quiet, her heart racing. I continue to ease her worries.

"It's just, I have one of my own, you see I can read minds. For instance the guard who let you out is becoming worried that he'll get in trouble if you are out here too long. Yet when I try to read yours, it comes up empty."

"I was told I have a shield of some kind." She admits quietly. So my initial thought was correct. "I guess I foiled the lie detector, but I'm such an awful liar anyway she didn't even need her gift." She giggles, and I smile, her giggle is cute, infectious. "So they sent this man… Eleazar to … asses me, and I guess I'm a mental shield." I mull this over. It's amazing, to find another who I can speak with without their internal commentary, however it couldn't be a more enfuriating moment, all I want is to meet each girl, until I find the one.

"Incredible. Any other moment I'd be happy to not hear another's persona thoughts. But here, now, when I desperately wish to see you, to walk downwind and catch your scent, I'd love to know what's going on in the mind of yours." She giggles softly.

"You'd make little sense out of my thoughts." She teases, it's vexing. I desperately wish to be there seeing her grin the spirit dancing in her eyes. She's a little kitten who thinks she's a tiger, full of this fire. "I find myself thinking jumbled phrases in other languages, and thinking entirely too much about music. You'd hear the odd melody, or see the intended notes bouncing around in my head."

Actually, my dear, I'd make perfect sense of this. In fact I'd relish in it.

"So you play music then? What languages do you speak in?" She laughs, an actual laugh, and it strikes me in it's beauty and emotion.

"I'm a Five, so I play a lot. Piano mostly, violin and cello, other instruments too, though those are my favorite, I speak Italian, French, and Spanish, but mostly so I can sing their songs in their native tongue." I groan to myself. She sounds like excellent company. Someone to play beside me, a muse to inspire many lovely melodies.

"I play the piano as well. I wish we could play together, or that I could hear you…" A sigh escapes me. Then I hear the thoughts of the guard who is about to interrupt us. "You better head inside, the guard is on his way."

"It was lovely to speak with you." She calls her heartbeat fading in the distance as she rushes away. I close off my mind from the guard, unable to masochistically steal a glance at the girl I've been charmed by. I'm not without fault, because as soon as it is clear I jump to the terrace and find the place she sat. My body stills and I groan, loudly, painfully. The girl I spoke with, it was _her_.

So close! She was so close.

I mourn the loss of her company throwing myself down heavily on the bench. I hear a crack and wince, Esme hates it when we destroy her things. I lavish in her fading scent, a true masochist as I breath in my sweetest temptation. A flutter of blue catches my eye and I crouch, dancing under my shoe is a blue ribbon. I lift it eyeing it curiously and press it to my nose.

A growl of triumph tears through my throat. The ribbon is hers, and it's bathed in her scent.

This will serve as my prize for tonight. I muse tucking the ribbon into a handkerchief and into the pocket on my breast.

Close to my heart.

 **Now he knows. At least what she sounds like.**

 **Drop a line of love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY for the chapter mix up! I'll try to be more careful.**

I learn the next morning the despite Leah's station in life, she is very no nonsense. When I groan and refuse to leave the comfort of my bed she pulls the blankets from me violently and gives me a good shake.

Emily is much kinder encouraging me to rise and ushering me to my bath, it's lightly scented with oils that are supposed to bring out my natural scent.

I don't care because it smells amazing.

After my bath my hair is dried and curled, then left free, Leah and Emily usher me into a dress, indigo in color, with one sleeve, and a simple design. There are no layered skirts, it's just me and this clingy material.

"Alice was right it looks beautiful." Emily muses as I stand before a mirror, I turn to her sharply.

"Alice?" Leah rolls her eyes.

"She interrupted us as we made your dress, she guided us, said she had a 'vision' for you, she was right." At this the door opens and Alice springs in dressed in a lovely green gown.

"Oh, she looks perfect!" She chirps.

Alice helps make my eyelashes look fuller and darker, and fluffs my hair this way and that. Then she deems me 'perfect'.

Alice and I walk down to the large parlour I tore through last night. From there we're lead to a gigantic room filled with tables that are artfully decorated. Alice pulls me to a table and begins munching on some tarts that look suspiciously like they're filled with blood. I nibble on a strawberry pastry and close my eyes experiencing a new level of heaven. Screw the bed, I'll take the food with me.

Someone clears their throat and I glance up to an aged woman with wild, red curls.

"I'm Madame Cope, I'll be helping each and every one of you learn to be a Princess. You'll be taking lessons in etiquette, international relations, dancing…" I frown as I nibble on my pasty. I don't want to be some meek, kept little society girl. I just want to be Bella.

"And now, you'll be interviewing with Princes Emmett and Jasper, Edward's younger brothers." I gulp on my pastry anxiety filling me.

I've seen them on TV before. Emmett is huge, towering over everyone with huge broad shoulders and a ton of muscles. I fear he'll break me like a toothpick. Jasper is stoic, but the deadly kind. He's quiet, watching everything with sharp eyes, I find him intimidating, more so than his massive brother.

"Hello ladies." Emmett bellows waggling his eyebrows. He glances around with a huge grin that incites two childish dimples. Suddenly he's not so scary and I'm reminded of a cuddly teddy bear.

"I'm Emmett, this is Jasper." Jasper gives a short nod. "We'll be passing along to Eddie how well you do today." Eddie? Somehow I can't see him taking the nickname very well. Emmett and Jasper select a vampire from a nearby table and I heave a sigh as I they leave. At least I'm not first.

"So how was your night?" Alice asks a challenging grin on her face. I clear my throat and take a sip of juice to avoid answering.

"It was good, I slept well, I really like the bed." Alice sighs and narrows her eyes.

"You are the most awful liar Bella." She states and I sigh in defeat.

"Okay so maybe I went out last night for some air and kind of sort of-" Alice cuts me off with a quiet shush.

"I know all about it, don't go mentioning it, some of these girls won't take it well." Alice's stare is firmly placed in the back of Tanya's head.

"It was so romantic! I swooned just watching." Alice said with a dreamy sigh. I glance at her.

"Aren't you mad though? Don't you want the Prince too?" Alice's face twists up like she's licked a lemon and she shakes her head vehemently.

"Oh, I see my future playing out quite differently." She says with a playful smirk. I giggle and rub my sore wrist, freezing when I realize my ribbon is missing.

"Alice, I left my ribbon outside I need to-" Alice anticipates that I'm about to get up and places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"He has it." She says with a wide grin. I instantly know who 'he' is. Edward, Edward has my ribbon.

"Alice, it's my sister's most precious object. It's the only thing I have of hers here." I say stricken.

Suddenly we have company. Emmett is smiling down at us grinning amusedly. Jasper and Alice are staring into one another's eyes with emotions so strong I feel them.

"Alice, let's have a word." Emmett says grinning as he looks from his brother to Alice. He gives me a wink as Alice rises gracefully and skips away, leading them.

I shake my head and glance around. They've cycled through the girls quickly, vampire speed must rock.

Tiredly I prop my elbow on the table and rest my head on my hand as I nibble at a delicious pastry. I even lick the delectable filling off my fingers. A throat clears sharply.

"Well, I really have my hands full with your etiquette, what are you? One of those Fives right?" There are giggles surrounding me and I glance up when I feel eyes. Madame Cope is sneering down at me.

"Pastries are to be lifted to your plate with tongs, elbows do _not_ rest on the table, and for goodness sake! Use your napkin. Now sit up straight and try to be a lady and do not hide behind that hair. I have half a mind to have it cut." Her tone is judgemental, and sharp. The girl's surrounding me laugh and sneer. I see Tanya roll her eyes and whisper something snide to her neighbor. I take my arm off the table and straighten my posture, battling not to hide my flushed face behind my hair.

Alice returns looking concerned as I battle tears of humiliation, Emmett grins down at me and Jasper looks slightly worried. I must look a mess.

I follow them out of the room and into what appears to be a study.

They take their seats easily and I trip over the silky fabric of my dress and fall. My sprained wrist screams out in distress and I can't help but to yelp my outburst.

"Fuck." I cry.

Jasper helps me to my feet as Emmett laughs. I'm blushing hotly as Jasper eases me into my chair. Emmett chokes on a laugh.

"You know, Eddie isn't fond of such 'vulgar language'." He teases.

"Better take up that habit with old lady Cope." I don't know why I react the way I do. Perhaps it's the sting of my wrist, the humiliation I've endured, the constant feeling of inadequacy.

"I don't care what Eddie." I sneer the nickname. "Likes. As for the old bat, fuck her." It feels really good to swear. "I'm not some docile little puppet to be told how to act. I'm a person with feelings and-" A strange calm fills me and I settle flushed and mortified by my overreaction. Emmett and Jasper are still in surprised. Then Emmett roars with laughter so hard his chair collapses and he's on the floor laughing at me.

Jasper cracks an amused grin.

"Oh my God she's hilarious!" Emmett cries through his laughter. "I can't wait til Eddie meets you in person. It's be better and you tripped and yelled fuck again!" I flush and bite my lip.

"Does he even _like_ being called Eddie?" I ask. Emmett snorts and Jasper grins wryly.

"He hates it, do us a favor and call him Eddie sometime." Jasper muses, Emmett rises.

"Bella Swan I like you." He states. I grin, feeling at ease with these vampire brothers.

"That's great, but I'm sort of here for your brother you can't go picking from his Selection." I tease, Emmett laughs and elbows Jasper who looks abashed. Their interaction is ribbing, teasing. I gasp.

"Alice." I state with a grin. Emmett and Jasper glance between themselves.

"I thought Alice was the psychic." Emmett grumbles. I shrug and shake my head. It's so easy to be around them.

"I'm a mental shield." Emmett snorts again.

"Fucking perfect." He states shaking his head.

Then he steps forward and wraps me into a bonecrushing hug.

"Oi get your massive self off me. I told you I'm not interested!" I cry pushing without success. He chuckles and releases me.

"Easy, my affections for you are like a brother. With a hilarious, foul mouthed, clumsy little sister." I huff and stomp out. Their laughter follows.

I find Alice lingering in the hall, she takes my arm and drags me away.

"We've been given some free time. Let's go to the music room, no one will bother us there." She drags me down a series of halls until we enter a large room that makes me gasp.

There's a grand piano gleaming in the light of a large window. Other instruments decorate the space as well.

I gravitate toward the piano, taking a seat and letting my hands dance over the keys.

"I had a vision of Jasper." Alice admits sitting next to me. She grins when I glance over at her in surprise.

"I knew I'd meet him through the Selection, so I signed up even though I only see Edward as a brother." Alice's nose scrunches. Probably thinking of people trying to pair her with Edward.

"The other girls think I'm cheating because I see the future, but I'm not even after _that_ Prince." She says with a tinkling laugh. I laugh as well and launch into a lighthearted melody. It reminds me of Alice, flitting about and laughing. Alice grins wrapping an arm around me.

"It's a lovely song, thank you." She says. I just grin.

We spend most of the morning, me playing while she fills me in on her visions, and her past. She isn't sure who created her. She's traced her old self back to an asylum, but she can't seem to find her creator. From the day Alice awoke as vampire she knew Jasper was her mate. She had to wait years for him to be born, then for her chance to meet him.

"I've been waiting so long." She says aloud sadly. I can imagine, she's spent the last half a decade alone, wandering and trying to find her own bit of happiness while she waited.

I pull her into a hug.

"Oh Alice." I say she sniffles lightly against my shoulder.

"But now I've found him, and he's so worth it Bella. I'd do it again. A hundred times over."

I wish I could feel a love as passionate as hers.

I'm surprise when my stomach rumbles, it didn't feel like we'd been speaking for hours.

"Let's go we'll be having lunch now."

I'm glad when I don't see Madame Cope, I sigh in relief as I load my plate with a delicious pulled pork and some steamed vegetables.

After lunch, and many speculative glances from the other girls to see if my lack of manners will make an appearance, Alice drags me to the terrace where I sat talking with Edward yesterday.

"Did you notice." She whispers, mindful of other ears.

"Some of the girls are gone. Emmett and Jasper ruled out a few based on their interviews." I blush, surprised I made the cut after my rude behavior.

"They sent home Barb because she's really flirty and propositioned Edward, and Jessica, because she was a really nasty gossip who badmouthed the other girls. Lauren went home because she-"

"Alice I'd rather not hear about the downfall of the other girls." I say cutting her off. She pouts.

"It's not like it's a terrible thing. They've already gotten engaged to some high ranking politicians, Twos." It's a high honor to be in the Selection, most girls who go home find themselves with lavish proposals.

"I'd rather not speak ill of the girls Alice." I state. Alice sighs pouting petulantly.

"Well it's down to twenty." She informs me. Ten girls, they sent ten girls packing.

That night after dinner Madame Cope corners me before I can go to bed.

"I've requested a stylist to deal with this." She sneers holding up a lock. "Perhaps we can do something about the plain color too?" She walks away with a smile and my heart burns in my chest. I swallow a sob and run back to the door the the terrace. The guard opens the door without question and I collapse on the bench hating this place and wishing to be home.

"Love? Is that you crying again." I suck in a deep breath hatred burning inside of me.

"Don't call me that!" I snarl. "I'm not your love! I'm not your anything and I can't wait to go home!" I collapse on the bench crying harder.

"Please love, please don't cry. I can't do anything from here, what's upsetting you?" I can't open my mouth to speak, I only end up sobbing harder.

"Please." He begs his voice sounding closer and pained. "I wish I could hold you, please tell me what's wrong what can I do?" I look look the sky my wallowing eating me alive.

"I don't fit in here." I croak, feeling silly. "I don't have the manners of a Two, I was raised a Five, my etiquette is horrid, and all the other girls are beautiful and…" I pause swallowing a sob.

"That wretched woman, she made fun of me today, because I'm not some docile little doll, she's made an appointment… to cut my hair, she wants to change the color too." I frown running my hands through my hair.

"I don't want to be some skanky blond, or some some flaming redhead, I like my hair, it's my Mother's hair." I frown and look to the moon.

"It's not worth it." I say aloud. There's a sharp intake of breath but I ignore it. "I won't change who I am for anyone. If a person can't love me the way that I am then they're not worth it."

It's silent as we both digest what I've just said.

"Would…" His voice is weak as he struggles to finish the sentence, I'm instantly alarmed. "Would it be easier if you just went home?"

Would it be easier?

Certainly, but I'm not some miserable quitter, I'd kick myself everyday for not seeing this out.

I sigh.

"It might be easier, but I don't want to leave." I kick off my shoes and pace.

"I guess I can live with the hair…" I caress my hair tenderly as I say this. "And if she wants to change the color then I'll wait until I can change it back and grow it out again." I sit with a huff. "And it'll be hard to keep my mouth shut like a pretty little princess."

I sigh and lie on my back staring up at the moon.

"I guess I'm just missing my family. My Mom gave this music box my Dad made himself, she'd never let us touch it growing up, but she just gave it to me… and my sister…" I pause feeling the ache of the loss of the ribbon that's now in his possession.

"Your sister." He prompts. I almost forgot he was there he's been silent so long.

"My sister and I we didn't get a lot as kids. All our money always had to go toward food and clothes and basic living stuff. She worked really hard for months, earning pennies and keeping them in this big jar. She'd jingle the jar happily at night and tell me that someday she was going to get something really pretty." I pause, smiling at the image of Bree with her jar of pennies.

"She finally saved up and bought this really pretty ribbon, she was so protective of it… she wouldn't let it out of her sight and before I left she just gave it to me. Said it would look pretty in my hair." I frown.

"I guess it's best I lost it. It might not look so good with whatever my new hair is going to be." The answering silence is staggering.

"I need to get to bed. Thanks for listening." I say stepping into my shoes. Thank goodness Emily insisted on flats, I'd hate to imagine the damage I'd do in heels.

"Wait!" his voice calls. I pause and look out toward the blackness beyond the wall.

"Yes?" I say lightly.

"I have your ribbon, if you'd like it back." I smile, touched by his admission. He could very well have lied.

"I know." I say. "My friend Alice, she's a vampire, she sees the future." I mull over the ribbon. Bree would be ecstatic to know the prince had it now.

"You can keep the ribbon, after tomorrow it won't matter how pretty it looks on me." It's silent.

"I'm not asking any of you to change yourselves." He says, his tone is frayed, worried. I instantly believe him. "Everyone wants a piece out of the Selection. That's why you do all the tasks and competitions. Everyone wants the Princess to be a certain way, but I don't… I'll know her when I'm able to meet her and I want to meet _her_ the real her. Not what other's force onto her." His sweet words fill my heart until it feels light and floaty.

"Maybe I was wrong." I muse aloud. "Maybe you are worth it." And I can feel it in my heart, I've begun to feel something for the velvety voiced prince. He's desperate for his soul mate, he doesn't want some gussied up puppet.

"Thank you." He breathes. "Please, get some rest."

I bid him goodbye and make my way inside.

Leah and Emily brush through my hair lamenting that it will be missed and hoping the new color goes as well with my skintone and eyes.

I fall asleep exhausted, and dreading tomorrow.

 **So... what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews! And to those that have any questions do NOT hesitate to ask, I go through the reviews to make sure my readers are happy and understand what is happening, so don't hesitate to express your concerns.**

My entire family knows her scent. They've caught me clutching the vial of her sweet blood breathing in the essence of my mate.

Emmett thinks I'm whipped, weak.

Jasper sympathizes with my longing.

Emmett rubs it in my face that he's met my mate. Prancing around, bathed in her scent. I nearly rip his head off.

"He's just trying to rile you up, he gave her a hug and she freaked out on him, don't worry." Jasper says easing me, both with his gift and with his words.

They don't show me what she looks like, I only get flashes. Emmett grins wolfishly as he shows me her body, wrapped in indigo satin. It clings to her curves making me groan.

"She's a real spitfire." Emmett says laughing to himself recalling her impassioned yelling. I'm enthralled by her fire, by her spirit.

They're making it harder.

That night I end up in the garden again, hoping to speak with her. Soft footsteps approach rapidly, my heart clenches as I hear the telltale sobs of her crying.

"Love? Is that you crying again?" She sucks in a large breath.

"Don't call me that!" She snarls, I'm taken aback by her anger, her hatred. "I'm not your love! I'm not your anything and I can't wait to go home!" She cries harder and my heart feels like it's breaking. She can't go home, not before we can meet, not before I can give her every happiness. I must convince her to stay. I need her.

"Please love, please don't cry. I can't do anything from here, what's upsetting you?" She doesn't answer only cries.

"Please." I find myself scaling the wall without thought, venturing to just below the terrace, I'm so close. "I wish I could hold you, please tell me what's wrong what can I do?" Her crying softens.

"I don't fit in here."She croaks. . "I don't have the manners of a Two, I was raised a Five, my etiquette is horrid, and all the other girls are beautiful and…" That's absurd! I recall the hazy image of her creamy skin glowing against the indigo satin of her dress. She's stunning, with absolutely no reason to feel lesser. She's superior to every girl here.

"That wretched woman, she made fun of me today, because I'm not some docile little doll, she's made an appointment… to cut my hair, she wants to change the color too." Rage bottles up inside me. That wretched woman indeed. It's Madame Cope, a bitter old woman who lost her chance at being Selected by my father and harbors a deep hatred for 'uncivilized girls'. Mom was a Four and Madame Cope lost out to her, she still feels like her manners were better suited for royalty, Bella must remind her of Mother, a long curtain of dark hair she didn't care to style, manners of what is considered a lower caste.

"I don't want to be some skanky blond, or some some flaming redhead, I like my hair, it's my Mother's hair." Her sweet voice sounds so broken and sad. I try to imagine her as she unknowingly gives away details about herself. Long hair, and brunette, yes, I'd been hoping she was a brunette, the hair would play nicely with the color of her skin, and blue. She'd look devastating in blue. I pull out the ribbon, imagining it in her rich long hair. Yes, she'd look beautiful in blue.

"It's not worth it." She says. I drop off the wall with a pained gasp. No, please love, give me a chance.

"I won't change who I am for anyone. If a person can't love me the way that I am then they're not worth it."

Of course I don't want her to change herself! She's stunning as she is, she's entrancing. I'm not interested in any other.

But I can't have her resent me for keeping her here and miserable. If she'd be happier at home, I can swallow my feelings to bring her happiness.

"Would…"I pause struggling to even dare utter it out loud. "Would it be easier if you just went home?" She's silent, it eats away at me how silent she is.

She sighs.

"It might be easier, but I don't want to leave." I nearly collapse at the weight of her admission.

"I guess I can live with the hair…" But I can't. "And if she wants to change the color then I'll wait until I can change it back and grow it out again." She huffs and I can sense the fire burning inside of her. "And it'll be hard to keep my mouth shut like a pretty little princess." She sounds bitter, disheartened. No no no, my sweet, you won't have to do anything you don't want to. I promise.

She sighs.

"I guess I'm just missing my family. My Mom gave this music box my Dad made himself, she'd never let us touch it growing up, but she just gave it to me… and my sister…" She pauses, I'm devouring the information, wanting to know more, everything.

"Your sister." I prompt when she doesn't continue.

"My sister and I we didn't get a lot as kids. All our money always had to go toward food and clothes and basic living stuff. She worked really hard for months, earning pennies and keeping them in this big jar. She'd jingle the jar happily at night and tell me that someday she was going to get something really pretty." She pauses again. A heavy feeling settles over me.

"She finally saved up and bought this really pretty ribbon, she was so protective of it… she wouldn't let it out of her sight and before I left she just gave it to me. Said it would look pretty in my hair." I glance down at my prize, suddenly feeling more guilty than I have before.

"I guess it's best I lost it. It might not look so good with whatever my new hair is going to be." NO! I want to roar, clutching the ribbon in a tight fist. Not one thing is changing. I'll have a word with Cope before the night is finished.

"I need to get to bed. Thanks for listening." She says, no I need more time with her.

"Wait!" I call panicked.

"Yes?" She says. I clutch the ribbon tenderly, willing myself to do what is right.

"I have your ribbon, if you'd like it back."

"I know." She says, stunning me. "My friend Alice, she's a vampire, she sees the future." Of course the little psychic. She seems to be helping me with my mate.

"You can keep the ribbon, after tomorrow it won't matter how pretty it looks on me." Please don't worry, I'll fix everything.

"I'm not asking any of you to change yourselves." I say, urging her to believe me, to think better of me. "Everyone wants a piece out of the Selection. That's why you do all the tasks and competitions. Everyone wants the Princess to be a certain way, but I don't… I'll know her when I'm able to meet her and I want to meet _her_ the real her. Not what other's force onto her." Please, I urge. Please.

"Maybe I was wrong." She muses sweetly. "Maybe you are worth it." My heart lifts and I smile with utter and complete happiness.

"Thank you." I praise. "Please, get some rest."

Once she's safely inside I enter in a rage, Madame Cope opens the door after my loud knocks looking startled in her face mask and night gown.

"Prince Edward." She fumbles with a robe. "What are you-" My face is a fierce snarl. Her thoughts are petrified of my anger, I could kill her, with no consequences, and she knows it.

"The girls are not to be changed." I hiss. "I want them as they are, as they present themselves." She quakes with fear, her mind recalling a long waterfall of brown, hiding a face.

"You may teach them etiquette and give constructive critiques, but you are not to humiliate or change them. If they don't listen to your advice then let them succeed or fail on their own." She nods shakily, tears dribbling down her face.

With the wretched woman taken care of I make my way to Mother. She's in the library reading some poetry and musing internally about Father.

"Edward dear, how are you doing." Her thoughts reflect her concern at my torment. Her gaze lingering on my frown and eyes that in her mind look too sad.

"I want to send some things to her family." I declare. Mother beams at me and motions for me to sit, I do so while she muses over my affections and the girl she's met. It's infuriating that she tailors her thoughts so I cannot see, but at the same time I want the surprise.

"I met her purely out of coincidence, she was on the terrace and I was in the garden below. We've talked, and I want to do something for her, to show I care." Mother claps a hand to her mouth drawing in a shaky breath.

"Oh Edward, what is it?"

I tell her about how I want to send her younger sister ribbons, dozens, in every color imaginable. And her Mother… I can't hope to replace the memories that are no doubt tied to the music box she held dear. But I want her to have something. Mother suggests a melody of my own, they're Fives and revere music. I ponder this, and opt to send them a new piano, an endearment for teaching my beautiful mate how to play.

 **There were guesses as to who would help her keep her hair, I'm surprised no one guessed Edward! Leave some love.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Leah wakes me a little more nicely, probably because I'm about to lose part of my identity. After my bath Emily braids it intricately, making it appears as if I am wearing a crown. I dress in my underthings slowly, relishing in the few moments I have to myself. I'm still getting used to the soft satins and revealing laces of my bras and panties, I'm so used to plain white cotton. Today I fell bold in lavender lace.

My dress is a a few shades darker than the lavender of my underwear. It hands off my shoulders, with long sleeves, and a flowing bodice to the floor. They give me strappy silver sandals, and brush the barest hint of lilac across my eyelids.

Alice enters unannounced once again a smirk resting on her face.

"No long faces today dears, Edward prefers brunettes." At this my heart warms, has Edward done something? For me? Madame Cope greets me in the hall on my way down to breakfast. She looks anxious.

"We will not be cutting your hair, that is purely your choice." She says before rushing to the breakfast parlor. I'm in shock, Alice gives a tiny squeal beside me and pulls me along.

My heart warms, Edward, sweet, charming Edward. His actions are touching, I have to make it up to him some how…

"Aw!" Alice chirps obviously seeing something.

"Want to fill me in?" Alice just laughs in response.

We eat breakfast, be even more aware of the etiquette Mom tried to ground into me when I was young.

"I hope someday you actually have use for all these rules." Mom had told me when I slumped on my elbows. I'm more glad to have those lessons than I thought possible.

After breakfast we're excused to write to our families. I tell Mom about Madame Cope and about the lessons and what the Prince has done for me. I tell Bree regretfully that no longer have her ribbon but that the Prince has it and he's taking very good care of it. I write to Dad about how much I miss him and his wisdom and I ease any of his worries by saying the food is good, I've made a friend, and I'm having fun.

The vampire who takes my letters smiles kindly, she says she'll see them safely there before the day is over. I thank her for her help and urge her a safe travel, the blinks in surprise but nods.

After our letters we break up to our separate activities, Alice tagging along to inform me that tomorrow I'm in for a wonderful surprise.

I hate surprises. Alice knows this and goads me terribly about it.

After dinner I make my way to the terrace, a silly hope filling me that he'll be there.

He is.

"Love? Is that you?" I breath a sigh of relief and sag on the bench.

"Yes, how are you tonight?" I feel infinitely comfortable listening to his voice, though I yearn to have him beside me.

"I'm well thank you, and you? You've had me quite worried." I blush and stare at my shoes.

"Thank you so much for listening, and… for what you did with Madame Cope. "My throat swells with emotion.

"Oh damn, I was really hoping tonight I wouldn't end up crying." I mutter, Edward chuckles.

"Thank you. I can't begin to express how much it meant to me." Edward's voice is warm when he answers, happy.

"I just wanted you to be happy, I don't want you to cry." I sigh at his sweet words.

"I wish I could see you." We both say at the same time. We both laugh in response.

"Soon, June is almost over and then it will only be a few short months." I say trying to rationalize myself more so than him. He sighs.

"I know, it's just such sweet temptation. I know she's here." I freeze. It hadn't occurred to me that he already knows exactly who his soul mate is. What if in October, he picks someone else? Could I handle that heartbreak?

"I wish I could hear what you were thinking." His voice is laced with longing.

"I was just thinking about the possibility of getting attached and realizing that I may not be your one." He draws in a sharp breath.

"Oh no love, even if you weren't her, you'd be a trusted friend. My late night confidant. We can even wear disguises." I giggle and my anxiety ebbs.

"Sure thing Eddie." I tease lightheartedly. He's silent.

"Is that... what you'd like to call me." His voice is carefully composed trying not to show his annoyance should I actually like the nickname. I giggle.

"Your brothers asked me to call you that. To be honest I hate it. Edward suites you." His sigh of relief makes me laugh. Then he growls, goosebumps break out over my arms and I shiver at the sound.

"I'll deal with them later." It stuns me how lighthearted I feel as I laugh.

"I'd hate to end our conversation, but you must be getting to bed." I sigh and rise. He's right, I need to be rested. "Thank you for the lovely night Eddie." I tease. His playful answering growl makes me tremble with want.

"I haven't scared you have I?" He asks when I freeze. I clear my throat blushing.

"No I like it. I _really_ like it." He's silent.

"Oh." He says from the left. "Oh." He groans.

"Go to sleep love," I stutter a response and run inside.

That night I'm too keyed up to sleep I ask Leah and Emily to stay.

"Have you ever been affected by a guy?" I ask blushing. Leah cocks a brow.

"Are you all hot and bothered for the prince?" I'm a tomato.

"No!" The lie sounds high pitched and too loud.

"Yes I have, but my kind are discouraged from mating, at least until more guards are needed." I Blink in confusion.

"Your kind?" Emily sniffles. I'm alarmed by her sudden emotion.

"Our tribe used to live peacefully. The men of our tribe they share a spiritual connection with wolves. In the presence of their enemies they shift from man to wolf." I'm entranced by her tale imagining a tribe of them with the same tan, coppery skin I've seen on guards and the ladies in waiting. "Our kind did not seek out vampires, but destroyed all who entered our land and threatened our people. Eventually the Volturi were made aware of our existence." I can't ignore the bitterness of her tone. "We were enslaved, our men made into guards, our women, into servants." I tear up.

"If your kind are powerful against vampires how did you end up here?" Leah answers angrily.

"The Volturi have talents, offensive weapons that rendered us defenseless. We've been here for decades." I gasp. Leah and Emily appear human, unless they're a second generation?

"But you're human aren't you?" Leah snorts.

"Emily is, I'm a wolf." Leah looks powerful, I can see her shedding her skin for fur.

"There's a powerful wolf bond called an imprint when the wolf sees it's soul mate the entire world becomes about them. As long as the wolves phase they don't age. When we were brought here it became apparent that they would not be allowed to stop phasing to age naturally with their imprints. The wolves don't age as long as they're active, over time we stopped aging, something to do with the imprint bond." I shake my head sadly, but my heart is consolidated that their bond keeps them together and alive.

"I'm so sorry." I breath. Leah shrugs hiding her pain while Emily displays hers with tears.

"Almost all the children born are boys who phase in their first couple of years." Emily sniffles. "It's because of the constant vampire presence."

"I've had three and they're all in the guard. I don't get to see them often." Leah surprises me by sniffling.

"Liam and I haven't had kids yet. I don't want to subject them to this life, to have them grow up hating me for it."

"Sam looks after mine, you know Liam would look after yours, and then there's Jacob, he looks after the pack, he'd keep them safe."

I make a mental note to ask the guard who let me out if he's one of the wolves we've discussed tonight

I sleep fitfully imagining the suffering of a tribe of people.

I'm dressed in a teal summer dress with sandals. During breakfast the messenger vampires arrive. The girl who took my letter smiles as she hands me three letters and a box. I tear into them eagerly. Bree's first.

 _Bella!_

 _The Prince can keep the ribbon! He sent me a letter telling me how much he like it because it smelled like you so he sent me a box of ribbons. There's so many! I'm so happy. I have one for every outfit, one in every color imaginable._

 _How's being a Princess? We saw you on the TV, when you met the King and Queen, The Queen hugged you! Is she nice?_

 _I love you! I miss you_

 _Bree_

The letter shakes in my hands, Edward he... he likes my scent, he sent my sister ribbons. Dozens to replace her favorite item, just for me. I warm at the thought and suddenly find myself catching a breath as my heart bursts with foreign emotion.

Once glance at Alice says she knows exactly what he did.

"Open the others." She urges.

I tear into Moms _._

 _Bella,_

 _What have you done you sweet girl. That Prince of yours is very generous. Not only did he send Bree ribbons, he sent a brand new piano. It's stunning Bella! The note said he was thankful we taught you to play the instrument he plays and holds dear._

 _What a charming man. I love you Bella and I'm so proud of you._

 _Keep up the good work._

 _Mom_

Soft tears roll down my face.

Edward... he... I can't even think. I'm stunned by his actions, overwhelmed by their meaning.

I fret over what Mom will say or do when she realizes how atrocious some of my manners have been. I won't tell her, what she doesn't know can't hurt right?

Shakily I open Dads letter.

 _Bella_

 _I'm not impressed by the gifts. It's the fact that he let your keep your hair, that he let you stay you. You told your Mom you didn't know how to thank him for his kindness, he's fond of music. I've sent some things you know what to do._

 _Dad_

It's short, to the point, like Dad.

Alice opens the box with a wink. No doubt seeing me slice my finger open or something equally as embarrassing or damaging. I reach in and pull out a small metal comb, I run a finger over it listening to the soft tines of the piece. Once glance in the box tells me what I already guessed.

It's the pieces to a music box.

When we were little it became apparent that we needed to develop a skill. Something to make money off of. Ben was a talented sculpture and made it big selling his works in higher castes. I strive through multiple lessons. Dad made a pretty healthy amount of money off of music boxes but they were expensive to make and took a lot of time he didn't have because he had to work. Still, he taught us all hoping the skill would catch. I was decent, but I made my living as an acrobat.

Alice sat with me in the music room as I refined the melody I'd felt in my heart the night before speaking with Edward. It was soft, light, hopeful.

Alice declared it perfect. With her seal of approval. I began the hard work. Applying heat and bubbling the metal of the drum to give up raised bumps that would play out the melody. I had to be precise, testing the speed of the device, and the sounds on the comb. My fingers ached, but I did not rest. I even worked through lunch and dinner. Carefully putting it together, laying the gears and inserting the crank. The box I mounted it in was small, and plain. I used a small carving tool on the top. It was slightly clumsy, but the words came together nicely. I tested the box one last time before rising, stretching my aching joints with a few cracks.

Alice beamed at the finished product.

"He'll love it." She said. "Go he's getting antsy, I'll clean up and meet you in your room."

I rushed out toward the door to the terrace, my box clutched to my chest. At the door I paused.

"Who are you?" I asked kindly. He paused in puzzlement. "Jake." He announced I grinned.

"As in Jacob?" He nodded.

"I'm Bella. Emily speaks highly of you. Pardon me I really need to go, we'll chat later." With another grin I ran to the bench collapsing with panting breaths.

"Love?" The endearment makes my heart sing.

"I'm here, sorry, I was working on something." I say smiling down at the little box in my arms.

"Oh? What were you working on that held your attention so fully?" I giggle because he sounds a little jealous.

"I got mail from my family. I can't believe you sent them a piano! And the ribbons for Bree, that was so kind of you." He sounds bashful when he answers.

"I wanted them to know my appreciation. For raising a daughter with such kindness and talent. And for the wonderful ribbon." I beam. My stomach rumbles and I feel the two lost meals.

"Love? Have you been eating properly?" I blush and bite my lip.

"I wanted to finish it. My gift for you, I lost track of time." He's silent for a moment.

"Please go inside and eat. I appreciate it, but at the expense of your health I really must object." I set the box on the bench.

"I uh, kind of knicked myself making it, uh, so it might smell like me..." He groans in response.

"Then it will smell amazing, please go eat and rest. I appreciate it love, but you need to look after yourself." I bite my lip and waiver, feeling the want to stay and the need to eat.

"It's here, on the bench. I hope you like it. Thank you again, goodnight." Then I turn and run. At the door I greet Jake.

"Have a good night Jake." I call as I rush up to my room. Inside Alice is waiting with Leah and Emily. And bless them. They have food.


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe she won't come tonight. I can't help the disappointment that fills me at the thought. I live for the brief moments we have together. Rapid footsteps approach and I hear her panting for breath. She rushed to see me. A thrill fills me.

"Love?" Her heart dances in response.

"I'm here, sorry, I was working on something." I frown and like a petulant child I feel myself jealous of whatever kept her attention away from me.

"Oh? What were you working on that held your attention so fully?" She giggles which helps to lift my mood.

"I got mail from my family. I can't believe you sent them a piano! And the ribbons for Bree, that was so kind of you." She must know I'd do anything to win her affections, she will.

"I wanted them to know my appreciation. For raising a daughter with such kindness and talent. And for the wonderful ribbon." She's silent for a moment and then her stomach gurgles loudly. Worry fills be as I realize she must not be meeting her nutritional needs properly.

"Love? Have you been eating properly?" Her silence speaks volumes, finally she speaks meekly.

"I wanted to finish it. My gift for you, I lost track of time." Happiness courses through me, she's spent the entire day, making something for me, ignoring her own needs to please me, I grin and then frown.

"Please go inside and eat. I appreciate it, but at the expense of your health I really must object."

"I uh, kind of knicked myself making it, uh, so it might smell like me..." I groan out loud. Then it will be positively delightful, so long as it smells of her.

"Then it will smell amazing, please go eat and rest. I appreciate it love, but you need to look after yourself." She waivers a moment before responding.

"It's here, on the bench. I hope you like it. Thank you again, goodnight." Once her running steps have faded and the mind of the guard, strangely appreciative of her kindness, tells me she's safely away. I leap over the wall.

My breath catches in my chest. It's a small wooden box. I lift it, finding it to fit between my palms nicely. The dark wood is smooth, except the lid, the lid is handcarved. _Edward, eternally grateful, Bella._

Bella. The name rolls over in my head. Italian for beautiful, it's ridiculously accurate. My fingers brush over the letters.

The name alone, that's gift enough, to simply know her name has made it all worth it. I finger the lid, and slowly open it.

My sense are overwhelmed.

A fog of her scent rises from the box, making me dizzy with elation.

The soft tinkling melody fills the terrace and makes my breath catch with overwhelming emotion. It's so beautiful, a sweet melody filled with happiness, lighthearted emotions, dare I say hope? It's an original composition, that much I can tell, and it's amazing. I wind the music box up several times just to hear it again.

The box is cradled to my chest carefully as I make my way inside.

I pause outside the door. How many times had I seen this guard? How many times had I been privy to his thoughts? I couldn't recall his name except for his memory of my sweet Bella telling him to have a goodnight. Jake.

As I enter I offer him a dazed smile.

"Thank you Jake." I say as I pass. His thoughts express surprise, and then a warm regard for a passing brunette who I block out, I want her to be a surprise.

"It's you she meets out there isn't it?" He asks. I nod, smiling fondly and make my way upstairs. I walk in a daze to the library where I find Mother cuddled up to Father.

"Edward." Mother greets a large smile on her face. She's mentally picturing my dazed smiling face.

I sit with a large sigh that may be a little dreamy and hold the box out carefully, just enough to see but close to my body so I can protect it.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful, did she make it?" Father's thoughts are of his conversation with Mother about my secret rendezvous.

I nod and smile.

"She was moved by my gifts for her family." I grin bashfully down at the box. "She spent the whole day making it for me." Mother's eyes are rimmed with tears. Father gestures toward me.

"Let's hear it then." I crank the lever carefully and open the lid. The sweet happy melody fills the room and my parents both beam as they listen to it. I inhale her intoxicating aroma and close the lid when the melody is over.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Mother says away a few tears. "As soon as your mated I'm requesting one of my own." She says grinning ruefully.

I beam down at the box and think of my talented little mate.

"While I don't disapprove of you finding time to be with your mate, being outside at night is dangerous." Father's mind reflects the attacks on the palace, all taking place at night. I groan and nod.

"I know it's dangerous, it's just the only place I can be alone with her." Father hums.

"Her maid is the she-wolf, she'll have to tag along, at least be in the area." I frown at the thought of company eavesdropping, but if it means I can continue to meet Bella then I am happy to do it.

"Anything to be with her." I breath looking down at the box.

It's easily my most treasured possession.

For obvious reasons, Emmett can't know of it's existence.


	10. Chapter 10

**More about this world that will inevitably come up later but I want you guys to know so it doesn't confuse you. Vampires can have children. The pregnancies are usually very difficult and they can only manage to have a few. Carlisle was created waaay back when, he changed Esme approximately 20 years before this Selection. Edward was born, followed by Emmett and Jasper. Being born and being changed don't exhibit any noticeable differences besides aging until 18.**

Leah and Emily are exchanging smug looks as they dress me. At first I think I'm imagining it, but then Alice barges in as usual and she too looks smug.

"Okay, what?" They all glance at each other.

"Yesterday at lunch Emmett let slip that a certain brunette had wowed him, then he looked around the room and looked put out that you were missing." Alice says with a mischievous smile.

"All the other girls requested dresses in blue, because that's what you wear so much." Emily added.

"Kim said they've been requesting to have their hair down like yours normally is." Leah continued, brushing through my hair.

"A few girls even darkened their hair! And the rest are going for natural makeup." Alice giggles.

In the end they'd designed me to stand out today, in Alice's words, to shine. My hair is pulled into a high ponytail with curls. My dress is blood red with drooping sleeves that hang off my shoulders and a sweetheart neckline that plunges into devastating cleavage.

My lips are the same color as the dress, my eyes bold. A shimmering powder is artfully placed along my cleavage and up the column of my neck.

I'm ravishing, I'm stunning, I'm unbelievable.

Alice and I head down to breakfast and I'm shocked by the number of blue dresses. It's true, besides Alice who dons yellow, every girl is wearing some shade of blue. From the lightest of powdery blues, to deep royal, each color is represented.

I receive glares throughout my meal. Particularly from Tanya whose usual off the charts makeup looks natural and plain.

Like I usually do.

Emmett, who is seated at the front of the room with Madame Cope and Jasper, winks at me. I glance around to be sure no one is looking and stick out my tongue juvenilely. He laughs loudly and I blush down at my plate when several girls glance back at me. I hear Tanya whisper 'whore' to Irina.

After breakfast we're on our way to another great room that's been set up for more television interviews with Peter Whitlock. As we walk in an orderly line I'm pulled into a darkened closet.

"Give me your dress." Tanya's voice hisses, I struggled futilely in her iron grip. She grips one of the droopy sleeves and tries to pull the dress from me.

"I want it." She hisses pulling hard, I hear the tear of fabric and rage fills me. Emily and Leah worked so hard on this dress.

"No, it's mine!" I practically growl. "Made specifically for my body, it wouldn't fit you anyway." Tanya growls low as I've insulted her.

Lights bathes us when the door is opened and Alice stands in the doorway fuming.

"Get your hands off of her." Alice growls looking feral, this is the first time I've seen her anything but happy and it's frightening. Tanya releases me looking bored and strolls passed Alice with ease.

Alice tucks the torn sleeve into the dress, mumbling to herself under her breath.

"I'll kill her." Alice states venomously.

I shake my head at her.

"Girl's like that get theirs." I assure her . Alice's eyes glaze over and she beams once the vision passes.

"Excellent! Come on." She drags me down the hall, the room we enter has rows of chairs for the girls, in the very back are four regal looking chairs occupied by the two princes and the king and queen. At the front there is a makeshift stage with two comfortable looking armchairs, Peter sits in one grinning. It's hard not to notice all of the cameras in the room. Several point to the stage, but a few are also pointed at the girls, probably to get our reactions.

"I suddenly feel very self conscious." Alice elbows me painfully, making me gasp for breath.

"You look stunning."

Emmett is introduced and strolls onto the stage with confidence.

"Alright Emmett, you have been meeting the girls in order to weed out those who don't seem right for your brother, tell us about how it's going." Emmett grins.

"Well, we get to know whether we like 'em or not, but then we have to pass everything off with Eddie." I grin ruefully at the nickname and Emmett winks. "As you know he had an instant hard on for a particular scent so when we want to make a cut we have to wave the scent in his face and get his official approval to send them packing." His total lack of propriety on television is hilarious, but I sense the Queen isn't at all amused by his antics.

"Ah, so you've made some cuts, but what about the girls that are here? Any particular girls that stand out?" Am I imagining Peter's cheeky grin in my direction?

I'm definitely not imagining the cheeky grin from Emmett. Oh no.

" Well there is this fiery little thing. clumsy as hell Pete. She walks in and biffs it, then, like a true lady seeking to be a princess she yells out 'FUCK!'" Some of the girls gasp. Madame Cope looks horrified as she narrows her eyes at us, she gives me a significant look. Once glance at the King and Queen, and Esme is looking astonished by her son's admission. It gets worse Queenie, trust me.

Peter is laughing hysterically. I loathe that he finds pleasure in my pain.

"Then when I offer a little etiquette to help the vulgarity, she yells at me!" Gasps fill the air, no one can imagine yelling at a prince. They would have all meekly nodded and taken the damn lessons. Oops.

The guard at the door, another wolf. Is trying really hard not to smile.

Peter and Emmett are roaring with laughter, I'm trying hard not to blush. I don't succeed. Even Alice is laughing, traitor.

"Sounds a little too fiery for Edward." Peter teases, Emmett grins amused.

"That's the best part! She's an absolute riot. I'd love to have her around this place, yelling at diplomats, cursing when she falls." Emmett chuckles. I glance at the King and Queen who are processing what's been said. They look neither happy nor unhappy, but King Carlisle looks slightly worried.

I'd make a terrible princess.

"Alright Emmett, thank you so much for that hilarious tidbit, now we'll have your brother Jasper if you could?" Peter must be a friend of the family, the way he interacts with them is casual, the fact that he doesn't use their titles is another giveaway.

Jasper makes his way to the stage and takes his seat, crossing a leg over the other and appearing casual but poised. I am envious of his grace.

"Jasper, can you give us an insight on this mystery girl?" Jasper chuckles and I huff softly. Is that all we're going to talk about today?

"Her emotions were so raw, potent, if I hadn't interceded she would have kept going, no doubt cursing more than just her etiquette teacher." Madame Cope looks offended and appalled. Alice leans closer to my ear.

"He's an empath, he can feel and influence emotions." Ah, it makes sense why I calmed down so quickly. Maybe I need to keep him around more often.

"Besides the girl with the dislike for etiquette." Yeah no kidding. "Did anyone else catch your eye?" Jasper glances meaningfully at Alice.

"A very bold little psychic." Alice sighs dreamily.

After Jasper's sweet shout out to Alice the Selectant's interviews start. Most go on about how beautiful the palace is and how much fun they're having, Tanya plays up her modeling background with flirty tosses of her hair and gleaming smiles. Then Peter calls my name.

I make my way shakily up the stage, stumbling over my dress, and the stage and nearly face planting. I don't miss Emmett's roar of a laugh. Peter uses his vampire reflexes well when as he catches my fall and steadies me. I sit in my chair with a terrible blush.

"Clumsy aren't you?" He asks. I blush and nod.

"I'd say you were the mystery girl but you're a little meek." Irritation fills me. It's so sudden I react before I process it. In offense I snort loudly.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Peter smirks and I balk, I've given myself away. Then I glare at Jasper who's smiling innocently.

"Bastard." I mumble. Emmett breaks his damn chair again.

"So it was you?" Peter asks. I sigh and release my poised pose. I slump into the chair and uncross my legs, I even kick off my shoes. No use being all polite and polished now that they know my semi sordid past. Emmett you ass, Jasper too. Asses everyone of them.

"You got me." I say relaxing casually. Some of the girls look appalled. Madame Cope is muttering to herself. The King and Queen are laughing, that's a good sign I suppose.

"Do you often curse out royalty?" Peter teases, I blush and grin ruefully.

"Only to those who deserve it." Peter laughs.

"And to those who don't?" I sit up straight like my Momma would like, cross my leg and place my hands delicately on my lap. My smile is polite, enchanting, practiced for my shows.

"Ah bonjour il est si merveilleux pour répondre à votre aquaintance , votre maison est belle et la nourriture absolument délicieux . Merci beaucoup pour avoir ma compagnie dans votre maison somptueuse." My accent is impeccable as I thank the King and Queen for inviting me into their home and giving me delicious food they nod encouragingly.

I slump back into the comfy chair as Peter laughs.

"How charming, what other secrets are you hiding?" I shrug.

"You'll just have to find out."

When he stands to shake my hand he points out something I hadn't noticed. A vaguely hand shaped bruise on my arm from my encounter with Tanya.

"I -uh- tripped." It sounds lame, and before anyone can question me I rush from the stage. The King and Queen, and Jasper and Emmett don't look like they buy it, when I sit neither does Peter.

I want to make something clear.

I'm not afraid of Tanya, that's not why I lied. I thoroughly believe that those who go through life all nasty like her, will eventually get what's coming to them. I don't need to be vindictive in response because then I'm acting just like her and lowering myself to her standards.

Peter calls up Alice who basically dances to the stage. I really hate vampire grace.

"Alice dear, it's wonderful to have you here." Peter greets. Alice giggles then whispers something in Peter's ear.

"Oh really now?" Peter asks with an upraised eyebrow. Alice nods then beams down at me.

"I'm a psychic you see. I get visions of the future." Some of the girls gasp and look disgruntled after all, she was mentioned by one of the princes.

"I see all kinds of things, how this show would go, what dress I'd wear. Sometimes it's trivial and sometimes…" Alice pauses looking upset. Peter rushes to intercede.

"Sometimes." He prompts kindly Alice sniffles.

"Sometimes I see the most awful things. People getting hurt, I try to stop it from happening." Peter reaches out and grabs her hand to comfort her. I don't miss the way Jasper stills.

"It's alright Alice you can't save everybody." Alice sniffles again. It's believable, and she's very good, but she isn't upset, she's playing the crowd. She's up to something.

"I just wish I could help more. One of the girls…" Alice gasps and covers her mouth. Pretending to be horrified. Behind her hand I see the telltale signs of her smile. A glance at Jasper reveals he's confused by her conflicting emotions.

"What's going on with one of the girls?" Peter asks excited for a piece of juicy gossip. Alice sighs.

"She'll be so mad that I betrayed her confidence. You see she was attacked by another girl. She's only human, and her attacker was a vampire." I purse my lips and glare at Alice. What the hell does she think she's doing?

Peter looks both concerned and excited.

"Who? When?" Alice looks down at me. Peter doesn't miss the exchange. His eyebrows raise and he's doing what everyone else is doing. Staring at my bruise which now given the new information looks like a handprint.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just so awful I know you don't want to be mean to the other girls or make them get in trouble. But she attacked you!" Alice pleaded. She's being real now, genuinely worried that I'm really upset. I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't want vengeance or anything Alice," I tell her, Alice pouts then looks to Peter.

"I caught Tanya Denali in a closet attacking Bella." I close my eyes and shake my head. The girls all gasp, when I look over Tanya looks panicked. Emmett seizes Tanya firmly.

"You know that attacking girl, especially a human girl is punishable by death." I blanch at the threat and stand.

"Wait!" I cry. Everyone looks to me. "Don't kill her," I say weakly. Tanya looks confused through her tears.

"Just send her home," I say. "But don't kill her." Emmett looks to the King and Queen. They're gazing surprised at me. Finally, Carlisle clears his throat.

"Sometimes power is best displayed not by overtly punishing your enemies, but by taking the higher ground, and showing mercy." Carlisle nods to Emmett who escorts a crying Tanya from the room.

Eyes, penetrating, judging. They're all on me.

I take my seat head held high. For once, I'm proud.

After the interviews we have a light lunch, I don't imagine the stares I receive from the other girls, or the whispers that start and stop as I pass.

A quiet girl, Angela, comes up to me smiling shyly.

"That was very nice what you did for her, after everything that happened." I shrug and smile.

"She didn't deserve death." I say. Angela is kind, and I like her. She's a Four, her Father owns a restaurant and she can't wait for the day she becomes a chef there. She loves to cook.

We spend the afternoon, Angela, Alice and I, in a large library gushing about romance and talking about our lives.

It's refreshing to have another friend.

After a quiet dinner we all retire to bed. I make my way to the door outside. Jake is there again.

"Hello again Jake." I greet, he smiles.

"Ah, the fiery tempered clutz." I raise an eyebrow at the greeting. He shrugs.

"Sam was the guard in the room during the interviews he's told us all about you." Jake's eyes sparkle as he says this. I blush.

"Well Sam sounds like a gossip." I say. "Poor Emily, I wonder what he tells you about her." I tease Jake lets out a barking laugh.

"Sam can't help but share. it comes with being one of us." Jake says vaguely, my eyebrows scrunch in confusion, but Jake doesn't look like he's going to let me in on the secret. I bid goodbye and make my way to my bench.

"Hello again love." My body instantly reacts to his voice.

"Hi Edward." I greet. It's quiet for a moment.

"Please tell me it was a joke of poor taste from my brother and you weren't really attacked." I cringe.

"It wasn't like that." I defend. "The girls are all wired up, Emmett's dropping hints about me and the girls are jealous. They all think if they win over your brothers they'll win over you."

I fill him in on the ridiculous measures the girls have taken, the blue dresses, the cosmetic changes, the Tanya incident.

"Your brother causes a lot of trouble." I inform Edward once I've described my crazy day. Edward chuckles but it sounds forced.

"Yeah. He does." I don't miss the ire in his voice.

"Please don't be angry with him Edward. Really, I'm okay. I even made another friend today," Edward calms and asks about Angela, seemingly content that I'm getting along well.

"Thank you for another wonderful night." I say with a yawn.

"Go to sleep love." Edward urges. I smile.

"Alright, goodnight Edward."

When I get back to my room only Emily is there, Leah enters soon after me smirking.

"You know, you're suppose to get me when you go meet lover boy." She teases. I blush and face palm.

"Oh! I forgot." Leah snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry Jake informed me and I stayed quietly in the shadows listening to your nauseatingly sweet conversation." Emily and Leah gossip about my day as they undress me.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passes in similar fashion. During the day I participate in lessons from Madame Cope, I ignore the etiquette, but eat up every word about diplomacy and foreign dignitaries. Never know when you'll need to impress, not all of them will take my behavior as some kind of hilarious entertainment like Emmett and Jasper.

At night I visit with Edward, laughing and talking about everything under the moon, lately he's been begging me to sing to him. I just have to prepare something special.

One week and one day since the Tanya incident I make my way outside, Leah is behind me carrying the cello I requested. She keeps making sarcastic jabs about my serenade for Edward, I try to ignore her. I set up with the cello while Leah wanders out of sight, close enough to hear everything.

"Just don't speak." I say nervously. "I just need to get this out." There's a quiet hum in response.

I drag the bow across the strings, my fingers playing the notes carefully. I close my eyes and begin to sing.

" _Hold me close and hold me fast…"_ La Vie En Rose is an old song that I absolutely adore, the sweet lyrics and romantic music always made my heart ache for a love, and now with Edward it's easy to understand the music. It's terrifying.

When I finish the song it's painfully quiet.

"Edward?" I call self consciously. His answer is quiet, voice thick with emotion.

"That was beautiful. absolutely beautiful. Thank you love." I beam and set the cello aside.

"Thanks-"

"Leah, take Bella inside now." Edward's voice is panicked, commanding. Leah grabs the cello and takes a firm grip on my hand and drags me inside. My heart beats rapidly in my chest.

"What's going on?" I say. A blast from outside shakes the floor. Leah discards the cello and takes me down a hall, ushering me down a narrow stairway that leads to an enforced room.

Leah stands guard as more terrified girls are ushered in.

"We're under attack." Alice says sadly in my ear, a low whisper so she doesn't panic anyone. My mind flashes to the news stories about the capitol being attacked. Another explosion sounds, making me close my eyes and several girls whimper.

"What about Emily? And the other maids?" I ask Leah she keeps her gaze firmly on the stairs.

"There is a place for the girls." She says simply, but that doesn't settle me.

A gut wrenching hour passes as we all sit huddled in the small room. Other girls cry, and whimper with each blast and loud boom. I can hear growls through the chaos and I hope the wolves are doing okay.

After the second hour we're cleared to leave the room. Leah leads us up the narrow stairs and stony faced through the wreckage. Walls are destroyed, burned and broken in places. On our way upstairs I spot a whimpering wolf, it's sandy in color. Vampires rush by their minds on other things, they don't spare a second glance at the wolf. Leah flinches and tries to avoid it, leading the girls upstairs. I break away and kneel beside the wolf. It's massive, easily the size of a horse, his left front paw is broken, and he's bleeding from a gash on his shoulder. I grab his paw tenderly his pained eyes meet mine.

"Hey now, easy does it." I sooth. I take a firm hold of his paw and press down. He whimpers as I set the bone in its correct place.

Years of clumsy incidents and no money for doctors have made me a little bit of an expert.

Leah told me wolves have accelerated healing, already he's looking better, I tear a strip from my dress and press it into his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"You'll be better in no time buddy." I tell him. I pet his soft fur lightly as I hum my hands come around a chain at his neck and I tug at it. It's got a small dangling metal label on it.

 _Seth_

It reads, like a collar, like a dog.

"They put this on you so they know who you are when you're fighting huh?" He nods and I shake my head.

"They can't even bother to learn your names." I seethe, my hands shaking. I pull at the chain and toss it aside.

"If anyone asks that fell off during the fight." Seth gives a soft bark and his tongue lolls out of his mouth. I smile.

"There you are, all better." I rise from my position on the floor and Seth stands and shakes out his fur. His gaze is over my shoulder.

I turn and find Emmett with his arms crossed over his chest, a grin on his face. Behind him are Jake and Sam, and Leah, who appears to be crying.

Leah rushes to Seth and embraces him. Berating him for being stupid and getting hurt.

"Making friends with the mutts?" Emmett teases I scowl.

"Don't call them that." I snarl, Emmett raises his hands in surrender.

"Easy B, I'm just messing with you." I shake my head and walk passed them, receiving a nod of appreciation from Jake and Sam.

In my room Emily just about falls over when I walk in with a torn bloody dress and bloodied hands. It takes several minutes to convince her it isn't mine. As she washes me up and helps me change I tell her about the wolf and how no one would help him. Emily smiles at me as she brushes out my hair.

"Seth is Leah's younger brother. I daresay you've earned the gratitude and respect of the entire pack."

The next few days are very lax. The girls dress casually for once, I relish in my newly acquired jeans. We're not expected to do any meetings, we simply recover from the attack. Madame Cope offers a shoulder to cry on for the girls, and a few are spotted speaking with her tearfully in the tea room.

King Carlisle addresses us, applauding our bravery and stressing that the situation is being dealt with.

Every time I see a member of the pack they break character and smile, giving me a nod before returning to their usual stony faced positions.

One morning when I was on my way down to breakfast a girl ran up and gave me a hug, I recognized her a Angela's maid Lucy.

"I'm his imprint… just thank you." She said as she hugged me tightly, then she ran off with a bright smile.

Another change was the small notes. Leah would come in the morning with a small note and a smirk, they were always from Edward.

 _We cannot meet again for sometime. I shall miss you. -Edward_

 _I keep recalling your beautiful voice, it haunts me. -Edward_

 _La Vie En Rose has never been more beautiful then when you sang it. -Edward_

Each one warms my heart, I tuck them safely into my music box.


	12. Chapter 12

It's mid July when life returns to normal. The palace is repaired, and looks like nothing ever happened. The girls return to dresses, I do so reluctantly, we begin again with our lessons and the few girls who were terrified have calmed.

I miss Edward.

Every morning I receive a note it's short and sweet, but I know that until the note says so, I can't visit with Edward again.

It's torture.

Alice takes to keeping me plenty busy and at night Leah and Emily tell me about the other wolves and imprints. They tell me which imprint is with which girl and what they're saying about them. The girl who used to work for Tanya is thankful she's gone because Tanya was very demanding. Kim is stuck with Irina who's rude and demeaning. They also tell me about the wolves, things like which color each one is. They even tell me about the shared pack mind.

It used to only happen when they were in wolf form, but just like the imprints developed a habit of not aging, the wolves developed a pack mind that exists no matter their form. It sounds useful during combat, and terrible during private moments between wolf and imprint.

They've all seen my actions for Seth, they're all moved by it, or so I'm told. I just think it's been so long being enslaved here they've forgotten kindness.

Leah and Emily fill me in on a lot the goings on at the Palace, as does Alice. I find out that there are two groups that attack the palace. Northerners who seem to have an agenda, they don't try to kill, only incapacitate, and Southerners who slaughter, Alice says they're after the crown for themselves.

The final week of July is an uproar of activity. A huge ball is being held to celebrate the Selection and take our minds off the recent attack. Leah and Emily are up to their elbows in material as they try to make me a dress that will make me stand out. The end result is stunning and slightly unusual.

While the other girls have shiny satins, and large layered gowns, my dress is simple. A beautiful off the shoulder dress in the softest blush. A lace fringe at the neckline and on the sleeves makes it's romantic and ethereal. The flowy material flows down my body, another lace fringe decorates the bottom of my dress, a simply tie at my waist brings out my shape. My hair is pulled to the side, curly and held with a delicate blush ribbon decorated with lace.

The dress is vintage in nature, and so striking beautiful.

I love it.

I get odd looks from the other girls who are dripping in jewels and bright color. I can't bring it in me to care.

Each girl is announced as they enter the room. I blush and smile shyly as they announce me, guests glance at me curiously.

The ballroom is decorated immaculately. Yards of fabric droop between chandeliers, floral arrangements and decorative pieces dart the walls and tables lined with h'orderves and crystal bowls of punch. I can spot wolves in formal guard uniforms, their beautiful imprints on their arms. I realize with a shock that all of the imprints are wearing recycled versions of the dresses they've made for us.

It makes me upset that they can't even make their own dress, they have to remake a discarded dress from us.

I spot Lucy on who I assume is Seth's arm, wearing the sea foam green dress I used pieces of to help Seth, or at least a version of it. I breeze through the crowd conscious of my movements, trying not to trip.

"Seth, it's nice to see the man behind the fur." I tease. He laughs and Lucy grins at me twirling her dress.

"Do you like my dress? I specifically requested it even though it had blood on it," I feel touched by her choice.

"It looks stunning, more beautiful on you." I say, and it's honest. She looks absolutely amazing. Lucy giggles and they politely break away to dance.

I see many of the girls have claimed a celebrity or politician to dance with. I make my way to the outskirts of the ball, sipping on punch and watching them swirl around.

Emmett approaches me with a grin. He looks quite handsome in his royal garb, medals on his chest, a sash across the jacket. I can't help but to imagine Edward dressed like that.

"You ready to show them how it's done?" I snort into my punch.

"If you're willing to have a tripping mess as your dance partner." Emmett chuckles and takes my cup from me. I huff as he places it aside. Then he takes hold of my hands and places on on his shoulder, he lifts me by my waist and places my feet on his.

He waggles his eyebrows and begins to twirl us around. I laugh freely as we twirl gayly throughout the ballroom.

"I thought Fives knew how to dance." Emmett says as he guides me. I poke my tongue out at him.

"We do, I just don't do formal dances very well," The look on Emmett's face is concerning. Alice pops up beside us, dancing animatedly with Jasper.

"Ooh Emmett yes!" She shrieks pleased with whatever he's coming up with. I shake my head frantically.

"No, you guys!" Emmett throws his head back and laughs.

"Attention guests." He bellows. The music stops, and the dancing stops. my blush has to be neon at this point.

"Our little Bella would like to show us real dancing." I hate him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to ask Edward to kill him.

The floor clears and Emmett releases me, leaving me in the middle of the floor with eyes on me.

I sigh and make my way to the musicians in the corner of the room.

"Can I borrow that?" I ask the guy with the tambourine he passes it over with a grin.

I kick off my shoes and make my way to the center of the room. At first I tap the tambourine against my thigh, establishing a beat. Then I begin to move. Twirling and gyrating, kicking out and spinning on one leg or the other. I'm free. Back to my adolescent years before I got work as an acrobat, when I'd stand in town square and dance like I am now hoping to earn a few precious coins for food.

It's liberating, I'm not trying to earn money, I'm just having fun. At some point the quartet joins in playing lively music, I gesture for the girls to join me.

"Come on!" Alice rushes in, Angela is quick to follow. Slowly other girls joins, skipping and laughing, linking arms and swinging around.

I duck out of the madness and corner Emmett.

"You bastard." I hiss at him. He laughs.

"Come on B, you were awesome!" I roll my eyes.

"Maybe I should stop telling Edward to leave you alone and encourage him to beat you up a little." Emmett's face drops and he pouts.

"Don't do that to me B, he doesn't fight fair." I snort and shrug.

"Not my problem."

After Emmett begs for mercy which I do not concede to, I make my way to the quartet and give them back their tambourine. Then I head up to bed.

The next morning Leah wakes me grim faced. They dress me quietly, stoically, in a black dress. My insides squirm. Black dresses mean death.

They refuse to answer my questions, I'm ushered from my room and end up in a different part of the palace. Below the balcony used for public announcements. In the square before us is Alice.

Her dress is torn, her hair a mess. She's kneeling on the ground, surrounded by grim faced vampires.

"No." I gasp.

"Mary-Alice Brandon, you were found consorting with another male." It's Edward's voice. My sweet Edward, his tone is cold, hard.

"You enter the Selection vowing to remain faithful until such a time as I choose." Alice is shaking.

"My brother will be dealt with, what you have done is punishable-" I know how this sentence ends. By death.

I breath free of the crowd and rush forward.

"No!" I shriek. I duck under the outstretched arm of guard, then jump over another. Stony arms encase me tightly and I kick and scream

"This is barbaric! They're mates there's nothing wrong with it! They love each other!" I can't believe that my sweet Edward would ever do this. There's a cruelty about him I didn't know about, it sickens me.

I don't look up at them, I don't want to see him, I never want to see him after this. I just look to Alice who smiles at me sadly.

"Why should she be punished for something she cannot help. What if it were you Prince Edward? What if it were you?" I struggle as the guard pulls me through the crowd.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I hiss sending an elbow into his jugular. He drops me with a groan. I turn and realize it's Jake.

I pat my dress down, breathing hard.

"People rebel when laws are unjust." I state calmly. Then I walk back inside, disgusted.

Leah and Emily take the damned dress from me, I don't acknowledge them as they do it. They were, after all, aware of today's events. I'm dressed in a light knee length dress. I ignore the knocks on the door and the pangs of hunger as I sit in the window staring down at the flowers.

I've lived a princess life here, a comfortable bed, delicious food, pretty dresses. It's easy to forget the suffering outside of these walls. The cries of those in lower castes, the cruelty and death.

I think of the wolves, who only want to grow old together and live in peace.

I hate them. All of them.

I hate it all.

Leah can't refuse the Queen when she knocks on my door, she enters, sitting nobly on the sofa, her voice is soft when she speaks.

"After the wars, when the world was confused and raw. The vampires decided to come forward." I nod, this is basic history.

"Before, all vampires were under the dominion of the Volturi. We had to follow simple laws, to prevent chaos. When we took leadership upon ourselves the Volturi were there, telling us how to govern, what to do. We looked to them because we were just vampires, and the Volturi had centuries of leadership." Esme pauses her thoughts far away.

"Carlisle was around before, that's why he was appointed King, Aro was an old friend." Esme shakes her head sadly.

"I'm not blaming them for our mistakes, but I thought you should know, we aren't monsters. There are certain guidelines we follow…" I think of Leah's description of the Volturi. They use their weapons to disarm and strike fear. They use the threat of force to keep the other countries ruling the way they want. Barbaric, with lots of death and violence.

I hate them.

"The world is a crazy place." I say aloud, turning to look at the setting sun.

"It is." Esme agrees softly.

I sigh and slump in the window.

"I'll miss her, everyday." I say, tears prickling at my eyes. Esme is behind me in a flash a hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's time I gave you this." She hands me a folded letter, then smiles kindly and walks out without a word.

I sit on the bed and carefully unfold the letter.

 _Bella._

 _Please do not hate me._

 _There is so much about my world you don't understand yet. It hurts me that you now think so little of me, for events that are out of my control._

 _I haven't been able to speak with you in so long…_

 _Please meet me, tonight, in the library. I'll prove just how sorry I am._

 _Just how much I wish to prove to you that I am not the monster you saw today._

 _Edward._

The letter shakes in my hands. I know what I must do.

Once I'm sure everyone is in bed I make my way silently to the library. The room is dark, only the light of the moon giving any kind of illumination. I close the door behind me with a quiet click.

Arms are around me then, a tiny figure is hugging me tightly.

"Alice?" I croak embracing her just as tightly in return.

"Bella. I was so sure, I had seen my life ending… they were about to take my bloodstone and leave me in the sun, but then you came along. You saved my life Bella. You saved my life." She's sobbing into my shoulder.

"They didn't ask us- if we were mate- they just pulled us apart and prepared to punish us. Edward had to follow the law, but then you…" She hugs me extra tight making me gasp a breath.

"Alice she can't breath." It's Edward's sweet voice, from behind one of the shelves. Alice releases me wiping at her tears, I wipe at my own.

"Jasper and I are going to be mated publicly next month!" Alice declares. I gasp and give her another hug.

"Alice that's so great!" She grins then winks at me.

"I'm going to go, take it easy on him?" She asks before quietly leaving the library.

When we're completely alone I let out a sigh.

"Hello Edward." I say softly. He takes a moment to answer, timidly.

"Hi." I roll my eyes at the short response.

"I'm not mad anymore." I tell him.

"You're not?" His voice is like a child's, full of hope. I giggle.

"Not at you at least." I say bitterly.

"Who are you mad at?" Edward asks quietly. My voice is deadly calm when I answer.

"The Volturi." I practically snarl.

"Love, you're talking about beings you cannot help to-" I snort.

"Edward, I'm not a child, I'm more than aware that I can't do anything. That doesn't stop my hatred." Edward is quiet.

"I've missed you." He says quietly. I soften.

"I've missed you too." I whisper.

That night we talk about injustices. I rant about the caste system, the wolves, the laws, the Volturi.

His voice is weak as he says earnestly that he wishes he could change things.

I believe him.

 **I hope I properly explained that while Edward didn't care, and probably read their minds and saw their innocence. The Volturi like a show, and they love drama. Until Bella makes a spectacle about mates and makes it public knowledge, Aro was content to separate the two for the sake of a show.**

 **So... don't hate Edward. Hate Aro.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Leah and Emily put me in a white gown. It's free of flashy jewels and plain in style. My hair is left down naturally, uncurled, simply brushed through, they don't apply any makeup to my face.

I understand the look they're trying to accomplish. There's snippets of criticism going around about me, that after my previous exploits and yesterday, I don't have the mannerisms to be a princess.

Today I'm not dressed to be a princess, I'm not dressed to impress. I'm unattached and blissfully free.

At breakfast the girls eye me with varying expressions. Surprise, confusion, pity.

Angela sits beside me offering warm smiles.

Queen Esme enters the room looking regal.

"I plan and organize a lot of parties." She says with a smile. "Some planned months in advance and others in a matter of days." Queen Esme smiles sadly down at us.

"Due to the impending news of a royal mating between my son Jasper and sweet Alice, we will be having many guests arrive in preparation. Each foreign dignitary demands their own spectacle, and you ladies are going to give it to them. If you will follow me we will begin." The girls file after the Queen into the library where four tables are set up with piles of books and files.

"Irina, Carlie, Liz, Phoebe, Nina. You will organize the first party, in one week's time the Egyptians will arrive please study and prepare." Esme gestures to a table and the girls sit down and begin sifting through their information.

"Nettie, Hannah, Kelly, Mary, Cynthia. You will organize the second party, one day after the Egyptians the Russians will arrive they are easily offended, please ask me if you have any questions." The girls look stressed out as they begin to dig through their information.

"Angela, Yvette, Laura, Lena, Sadie. You will organize the third party, after the Russians the Amazonians will arrive. They are a lively bunch, with different customs, please read carefully." I give Angela and encouraging smile.

"Bella, Marley, Gina, Samantha, Tina. I have entrusted you with the final and most difficult party of all. The Volturi."

Queen Esme is liker her son Emmett in that she has a terrible sense of humor, or she's like her son Jasper in that she has a ridiculous belief in my patience. Either way I'm not impressed.

The Volturi are from Italy, and have lived there for centuries. I jump at the idea to do a Carnival celebration. Carnival was a beautiful party that consisted of wild, bright costumes, festive masks, and music. Oh the fun.

The girls all agree that a Carnival will be lively, and different from any other celebration. Esme has included photos of previous parties, they're all regal and vibrant with Volturi culture, but I want it to actually be a party.

Marley leads a team of maids in creating masks for the event. We need to create hundreds.

Gina insists on being in charge of costumes, armed with books and pictures she begins having them made.

Samantha handles food and talks with the kitchen staff about vampire and human food that will do well with the party.

Tina leads takes the lead in decorations. Gaudy feathers, bright colors and over the top displays.

I take up entertainment, choosing music, and dance numbers, I even speak with the Queen about having a trapeze set up. I vibrate with excitement when she agrees, though confusedly.

I find that I like the team I'm working with. Gina and Marley are both vampires, using their speed and endurance to make dozens of costumes and masks. Samantha and Tina are human, but determined to wow both the Queen and the Volturi. They've taken the Queen's challenge as an invitation to impress and show off their skills.

Tina is a tiny little thing, but she's commanding she bosses around the staff with an iron fist, I'm just thankful she's not rude about it. Firm, but fair.

Marley is fairly uninvolved. She gives brief orders, and gives their work a glance, but that's where the interaction ends.

Gina calls out directions left and right keeping the aides in line whenever they appear to slack. I regularly intervene to give them breaks.

Samantha is animated, laughing and joking as they taste test everything they make.

I try to remain friendly, guilty that I have a band of maids and servants under my command. I regularly try to send them away and take on tasks on my own, apologizing every time I give them an order. They take it in stride, laughing and telling me to grow a spine and order them around.

It strikes me that we're not just being judged on the party and our engagement with foreign dignitaries, but also how well we lead. She surveys us as we work tirelessly, a calm expression as she takes in how we interact.

"Don't be so stupid, how hard is it to get it right?" Irina snaps. I turn and see that she's yelling down at one of her maids. Kim I think.

"Do it again and do it right," Irina snaps thrusting the material in Kim's face. I frown.

"Irina that's quite enough." I say stepping between them. Irina sneers down at me. "We're all stressed about the party planning, that's no reason to get nasty." I turn to Kim, blatantly ignoring Irina.

"Get something to eat, you look peckish." I tell her, She smiles and rushes off, material at hand.

"It's easy for you to talk, you're party is days after ours." Irina says snidely I turn to face her one eyebrow raised. I will not react, that's what she wants.

"I will not have a pissing match about who's party is more important and who is under more strain, we're all feeling the weight of this assignment. The best thing you can do is treat your help with kindness, people are more likely to work quickly and efficiently if they're treated with respect." Then I march away from her and return to helping paint masks.

My time with Edward is cut out in pursuit of our task. We rise early, eat quickly and work all day only stopping for meals and bathroom breaks, at the end of the day we're so exhausted we barely stumble into our rooms. Us humans anyway, the vampires usually work around the clock.

Edward sends notes, telling me that he misses me and that he understands that I need to sleep.

The night of the Egyptians arrives before we can blink, the girl's who organized the party heave a sigh of relief that their work is done, the rest of us feel more urgency. The room is beautiful, lit with torches and candles. The low light is warm and friendly, much like the Egyptians who greet everyone enthusiastically. Inside a tent made of canvas and material is Edward, present to greet the dignitaries, but separated from the girls.

Massive drums play fierce beats and girls clad in baggy pants and halter tops clad in jingling metal dance hypnotically.

I meet Benjamin is slightly playful, showing me how he can manipulate the elements by making a small fiery tornado dance in my palm. It makes me shriek in fright and laughter.

"I have been curious about the fiery human." He says stopping the fire.

"So you decided to literally set her on fire?" I tease, Benjamin laughs. And passes me a small card.

"Should you ever need a little more Egyptian influence." He says meaningfully, I glance over the card, it's a phone number. When I look up he's gone, I stuff the card into my bra.

The night is a stark success.

The next night the Russians arrive. The ballroom is decorated regally, neutrally in rich golds and light creams. The organizing party opt for opulent, and grand, making their guests feel like they're royalty. They even give the Russians their own seat upraised from everyone else, they eat it up.

Carlisle and Esme don't seem at all offended. Once again Edward is housed in a lavish tent in the corner of the room. The girls are are expressly forbidden from approaching it.

Nettie asked me to play some classical music on the violin with the quartet they've hired. I play into the night until one of the Russians pulls me aside to waltz.

"Stefan lovely," He says with a heavily accented croon. "I have been interested to meet you." I blush and allow him to twirl me.

"You are not like the others, you do not ignore the wrong in the world, you see it, you recognize it, you loathe it."

"My only regret is that others do not feel as I do." I say. Stefan laughs, low and menacingly.

"They will see, change is happening," He bows and places a kiss to my hand at the dance. I look at the small card he's left in my palm. Like Benjamin's it has a number.

Why are they leaving their contact information for me?

After Stefan I'm pulled aside by a vampire I recognize, Eleazar.

"Bella," He greets with a smile. "My, what a stir you've caused." He teases I roll my eyes.

"Which time?" I ask, which prompts a laugh from him, he pulls a stunning vampire woman with hispanic features to his side.

"This is my mate Carmen, Carmen I believe you've heard of Bella." I scoff at Eleazar and greet Carmen with a firm handshake.

"Beautiful Bella, the mental shield." Carmen muses, an odd look in her eye. "I wonder what they will think of you." She muses.

Before I can question her, Eleazar pulls her away to dance.

Confused, I return to playing music.

The night of the Amazonians is interesting. The ballroom is decorated with massive leafy plants and wild tropic flowers. Kongo drums play rich beats, and the women are beautiful. Tall, striking vampires whose exotic beauty stand out even in the crowd.

One of them approaches me as I inspect a lovely orange flower I've never seen before. I instantly feel inferior beside her. She's tall, and absolutely stunning with mocha skin, high cheekbones, and a wild array of dark curls.

"I am Zafrina." she says eyeing me curiously. She seems to be concentrating.

"You are a powerful shield." She states after a moment of staring. I nod.

"Uh thanks, I keep hearing that." Zafrina grins and nods her head.

"Yes, yes you are living up to the rumors." She hands me a card. "In case you need a friend." I tuck the newly acquired number into my bra again vowing to add it to my growing collection.

The night ends, but I feel anxious, we're up to bat tomorrow.

We spend the entire morning getting set up. Costumes and masks are distributed. the ballroom is decorated with draping waterfalls of bright material. Large displays akin to parade floats are at tables and on the walls. A small orchestra is setting up, practicing the music I've given them. There are no large tents to conceal Edward. With the costumes and masks, he'll be allowed to converse with whomever he wants.

It's dizzyingly exciting.

I practice my routing on the trapeze, swinging and flipping, I'm confidant tonight will go well.

My costume is blue in color, with a high collar that comes up to my cheeks and fans around me. It's heavy, with intricate layers of material, and beaded designs. My mask is White, a few blue swirls on the left side and a plume of indigo feathers. I look stunning.

The Volturi enter, I can't see their expressions because of their masks, but they don't seem angry. They're wearing long black robes, their masks the only sign of their partaking in the festivities.

"Our guests welcome." Carlisle greets warmly. His mask is a half mask, golden in color to go with his ornate costume.

"Who is in charge of this wonderful gathering?" He appears to be the leader. Directly in the middle of the V formation they walk in. His voice is amused, delighted. I breath a sigh.

"Aro, that honor rests with these girls." Marley, Tina, Gina, Samantha and I stand together. Aro walks forward and takes Marley's hand for a moment he's quiet.

"Excellent work on the masks dear, I'm quite thrilled with mine." Marley gapes at him. Then he takes Tina's hand.

"Ah the tiny commander, you did very well, I did not recognize this room at all." Tina's nods mutely at the compliment. Aro continues on taking a hold of Gina's hand. I'm beginning to realize that he's gifted, and that touch has something to do with it.

"Gina the costumes are marvelous! I only wish I'd had one made myself." Aro muses. I realize as he moves closer and closer to me, that the crowd is growing more and more anxious. They're waiting for something.

"Samantha, I do want to try that cocktail you've come up with, you're right I am wanting something new." Samantha said early on she wanted to created new dishes and drinks because the Volturi were old and had had it all. I still don't understand how Aro's gift works, but now it's my turn.

Aro's cool hand takes mine. I hear the crowd draw in a breath. Aro pauses, tilts his head to the side.

"Marvelous." He says out loud. The crowd is dead silent.

"I had heard there was a shield, but you dear, you're are better than I imagined, truly gifted. I wonder…"

"No!" It's Edward's voice in an outraged roar. Anxiety sets in, what is Aro thinking?

"Now now, it's just a test, Jane?" Appalled gasps fill the air. Apparently Jane is not a good thing. A small figure steps forward and levels me with a stare I wait, unsure what's going to happen, but nothing happens. I feel vaguely ticklish. I giggle slightly.

"It tickles."

Aro throws his head back and laughs. Many follow suit. The girl, Jane, stomps her foot. She's not happy that I've foiled her power.

The party starts then. The orchestra plays vibrant music and brightly dressed guests dance and laugh. I weave through the crowd making sure the party is going well. A hand draws me to a stop. Cool fingers rub circles on my wrist.

"You're amazing you know." he breathes into my ear. I shiver. It's Edward.

"This party is stunning, Aro is thoroughly amused, but it's _you_ he's enthralled by."

Edward releases me and I turn and find a mass of dancing, moving color. I make a sign to the orchestra and they close the song. It's silent, guests look around in confusion.

"Attention guests!" Two particularly tall guests block me from view, I suspect they're Amazonian.

"It's time for a brief show for your entertainment." I glance up and see the trapezes in place. I undo the bottom portion of my dress and the high collar. Leaving me in a clinging corseted top with capped sleeves that ends in a unitard tightly around my butt. My legs are exposed.

"I'd like to ask for the strongest vampire in the room please." Emmett doesn't disappoint, shoving through the crowd.

"Me, me, me!" He cries. I laugh and nod.

"Alright Emmett, I'm going to need a lift." Emmett hitches me up onto his shoulder, there, now they can see me.

"You've got good aim right Emmett?" I ask, he nods, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Alright, give me a boost." He throws me into the air. Gasps and shrieks fill the air, but Emmett's aim is true, I grab hold of the bar and swing lightly, building momentum, then I swing to the next trapeze easily, I swing, turning on the trapeze to face the other direction. I build momentum and release, flipping through the air. I cringe lightly when my legs land painfully on bar. Now I'm swinging upside down.

"Could I get some assistance?" I cry delightedly as I swing. Emmett gives Gina a boost, she's the only one who showed any promise on the trapeze, even then she's still a long way from expert. Gina begins to swing also hanging from her legs, I reach forward and take her hands and release the bar, trusting her grip. She swings back and releases me and I grab hold of a third trapeze behind her. We keep swinging, she grips my legs and releases the bar swinging for a moment before flipping through the air.

I don't know when it goes wrong, at one point when we're doing a hand off the momentum is off, Gina falters and I don't connect with the trapeze. Horrified gasps fill the air as I begin to fall. Panic sets in and I grab hold of draping expanse of material.

When it holds my weight I breath a sigh of relief that we decorated with them. My arms strain and I wrap the material tightly around my leg, before tumbling down, I would have fall on my butt if Alice hadn't been at the bottom to catch me.

"Thanks Alice." I says as she steadies me.

Gina rushes forward, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" I pat her back.

"Don't worry, it's hard for an expert, you learned this week! Honest, I'm just glad it worked out so well."

It takes a few minutes of coaxing before she stops crying. Once she's calm I make my way to the punch bowl and pour myself a large cup.

"Ah Bella! Your namesake does you well." Aro greets as I gulp down my punch. I turn and give him a smile.

"Thank you Aro, that is very kind." I say politely. To be honest he gives me the creeps, and I'm fully aware of the tickling sensation Jane is throwing my way.

"Tell me dear, have you given thought as to what you will be doing should you not be chosen?" I pause staring down at my cup as I swirl its contents around.

"To be honest I don't know, I'll probably go back to my crafts, get married." I wish I could see Aro's face, to read his expression as he stares at me.

"Allow me to officially extend an invitation to Italy. Forgive me if I'm bold, but I believe immortality would suit you well." I rear back in offense, disgust.

"The offer is kind, but I don't believe I could spend an eternity with people who wish me ill will and continuously try to use their powers behind my back. I won't pretend to be ignorant to the fact that she takes orders from you, and I must say it's quite offensive of you to proposition me during the prince's selection. If you'll excuse me I have elsewhere to be."

I turn sharply and stomp away from him. I'm quickly intercepted by a silver clad stranger who pulls me into a dance.

"You've denied him a very generous offer." The voice makes me gasp, it's Edward. His hand tightens on my waist and he pulls me closer.

"I won't be seduced by some illusion of power and immortality, I'm fully aware of what he does and I do not-" A gloved finger presses against my lips.

"No love, not here, there are too many listening ears. I'm proud of you, more so than you can ever imagine. Please be careful, I nearly had a heart attack thanks to your little trapeze act." He leans close.

"If I see my brother's hands on you again, I'll tear them off." His voice is a low growl which makes my insides quiver.

Then he's gone, leaving me flustered.

The next figure to dance with me has a telltale thick Russian accent.

"The witch does not affect you." He muses. The bottom half of his face is exposed by his half mask, and I see his lips twitch in amusement.

"It scathes her that there is someone she cannot intimidate. It scathes the whole Volturi that you make them seemingly powerless." he chuckles darkly.

Then he releases me leaving me feeling a growing sense of anxiety. The Volturi seem to see me as some kind of threat, and I don't think I like an entire, deadly, group of vampires gunning for me.

I stumble to the punch bowl and pour another cup, gulping it down. It doesn't stop the black from creeping in my vision and I find myself stumbling into the table to keep my balance.

The music is suddenly too loud, the colors too bright. My legs buckle and I fall, immersed in darkness.

 **Where's the love? Send it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!**

I'm immediately aware of a fingers running through my hair. I blink, cringing against the harsh light of day.

"Emily, tell the Queen she's awake." The fingers in my hair stop, I open my eyes slowly and find Leah standing over me. She's got dark circles under her eyes, making me wonder if she's been sleeping.

I glance around, finding I'm in a medial suite, an IV in my left arm, a plain gown instead of my costume.

"What happened?" I croak, my throat scratchy with disuse. Leah raises an eyebrow.

"Someone tried to poison you."

Poison? Why would anyone poison me? I'm a nobody a… The Volturi. The realization washes over me making me feel cold and sick.

There are people trying to kill me.

Emily comes back the Queen following quickly after.

"Oh dear, please know that we have increased security and that you will be kept separate along with the other girls until the culprit is found. Should you want to leave I can't fault you but please don't let this incident scare you off."

I don't know why I was poisoned, to kill me, to change me, to scare me off. But it isn't working, if anything I'm more pissed off at the audacity of my would be killer.

"I'm not going anyway." Esme sighs in relief.

"Wonderful! How are you feeling?" I shrug, taking inventory over my body. My head throbs a little, but otherwise I just feel like I've slept too long.

"I'm great thank you, Leah when is the last time you slept?" Leah is swaying on her feet, her eyes heavy.

"Three days." She mumbles. I gasp and gesture for her to leave.

"Why? Get out of here, go sleep, now." Leah grins and looks to the Queen who nods. Leah runs out the door.

"I don't mean to overwork her, you needed a guard while you rested and Edward refused to allow any men to be in your presence alone. Leah is the only female wolf in the pack." I roll my eyes at Edward's antics, I'll give him an earful very soon.

"So can I go then? I'm dying to get up and walk around." Emily laughs at me and the Queen calls in the doctor.

It's official I've been given a clean bill of health and advised to drink plenty of liquids. I practically skip out of the room and make my way to lunch, I'm starving.

It nearly makes me laugh that some of the girl's look like they've seen a ghost. Maybe it's my unbrushed hair and plain white gown, or the fact that I've been poisoned.

A few gasp and spill the tea they're sipping on. I give a wide grin and take a seat besides Angela who passes me my favorite strawberry pastry. The girl gets me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Gina says pulling me into a hug, I awkwardly pat her back my mouth full of pasty.

"Thank Gina, I'm great really, get some breakfast." Takes a seat at our table and Marley and Tina move to do so as well. Apparently the Queen's order to keep the Selectant girl's and the guests separate when ignored because some black robed vampires join the room. Their arrogance screams Volturi.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you are well, it worries me that someone of your talents is so… fleeting." I recognize Aro's voice, He's average height, with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and large, almost childish red eyes.

He makes my skin crawl.

"I'm much more durable than people give me credit for, don't worry Aro, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Over his shoulder a petite blond with a severe bun is glaring at me. She must be Jane, lovely. I feel ticklish all over, you'd think she'd learned by now.

"Jane dear, someone just tried to kill me, don't add yourself to the list of suspects." She, and others of the Volturi gape at my audacity. I polish off another pasty, licking my fingers as I do so and stand, breezing out of the room with an air of confidence I don't feel.

Once I'm in my room I collapse into a shaky mess, panting and crying softly. The door opens swiftly and a tiny figure wraps me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner I got caught up in the Volturi and planning the ceremony, and I can't believe I didn't see anything!" We sit together on the floor for a while until I dissolve into giggles when I realize she's wearing a fluffy pink robe.

"Oh Bella, everyone is raving over the Carnival! And Aro's reaction to you has really stirred some international interest, Plus the whole poisoned thing has made you the talk on every news, talk, and magazine network in the world!" I cringe.

"So glad my personal tragedies could entertain them." I say sardonically Alice tsks.

"When are you going to learn you are a big deal? You've got some big people vampire world eating out of the palm of your hand." I roll my eyes.

"I've got some big people trying to kill me too." I say thinking of Jane and her hateful gaze. That reminds me.

"Alice, everyone made a big deal about the Volturi power but what exactly is it?" Alice crosses her legs and sits across from me her hands resting calmly on her lap.

"Well Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch. That's why everyone made such a big deal about him touching you. And Jane has this ability to cause searing pain throughout your body. It's not a physical thing, more like she creates the simulation of extreme pain. Then there's her twin Alec who takes away a person's senses, he incapacitates the ones Aro usually wants to recruit and lets Jane have her fun." I grimace, Jane certainly looks sadistic.

"Chelsea breaks ties between people. Mate ties, familial ties, it makes people fight less." I frown, shaking my head. "The rest are just muscle." Alice continues.

That's how the enslaved the wolves, taking away their senses and inflicting pain. I recall Seth's pained whimpers and imagine dozens of them.

"And now they want me to join them, or die because I'm a threat." Alice doesn't say anything, she simply gazes sadly at me.

Alice and I talk for another couple of hours until she needs to run off to attend to more planning. I get dressed in a pair of jeans and T-shirt I smuggled away, it feels good to be casual.

I go to the music room and vent my emotions until dinner, then join the festivities. The room is crowded, dignitaries from all over the world as well as the Selectants. I take a seat at an empty table in the back and am soon joined by Benjamin and his mate Tia.

"Bella, so glad to see you well. I knew you'd fight it off, you're much too sassy to let poison get to you." I roll my eyes at his antics and butter a roll.

"Is that how you charmed your mate as well? Because then I'm inclined to believe your mate is either dense or you threatened her with your fire." Tia laughs much to the chagrin of her mate.

"Please don't encourage her, she grows more bold each day." Benjamin practically whines. I bite into my roll heartily and wink at Tia.

Angela joins us, as well as Emmett, Zafrina, and Stefan.

"Bella you're positively diabolical." Emmett says waggling his eyebrows. I point a knife at him.

"What lies are you spreading this time?" I demand. He laughs good naturedly and pulls out a sleek phone from his pocket.

"I didn't do anything it's all you." It's a video from breakfast this morning. Apparently we were being filmed and I didn't even know it. It's me, standing up to Jane, more fuel to the fire. I groan and glance around.

"She may actually kill you for that public slight." Stefan says seriously I throw a roll at him. It bounces off his chest harmlessly and Stefan eyes me speculatively.

"I didn't make it public. And you'd be annoyed too if you woke up after being poisoned and realized someone was using a very painful power against you just hoping it will kick in."

"Easy tiger." Emmett grins, taking a long swig of something bloody. I choose to ignore him and turn to Angela.

"Ang, my wonderful human companion, you keep me sane." I said dramatically she giggles at my antics, as does the table.

"Bella, be serious though, everyone is terrified of them and you just… you're just you."

I groan and facepalm.

"Everyone keeps saying that. But I don't even know what it means! All I know is someone is trying to kill me and I've made a long list of enemies." Oops. Zafrina reaches across the table taking my hand in hers.

"You've made a long list of allies as well." She says firmly I glance around the table and find them all nodding.

"Well-" An explosion rocks the walls and the lights flicker off. Screams fill the air. There's a rush of panic as everyone, vampire and human, rush for the exit. Another explosion, this time closer, makes everyone scatter. I crouch under a table and look around, the flames give me just enough light to see massive wolves pacing the room. A vampire with a jagged knife is creeping behind a massive grey wolf. I recognize him from Leah's description.

"Paul!" I cry. "Behind you." The wolf turns and growls menacingly. An explosion behind me forces me forward, I follow the rush of guests, and get cut off by a vampire I don't recognize, A wolf lunges for him and another vampire, a Volturi guard, rushes forward. I turn around, avoiding fire and growls and creep toward the doorway open to the terrace. Another blast, a rush of heat to close and I run for the terrace.

"Bella!" Someone calls after me. Afraid that I'm being followed I run the length of the terrace and throws myself over the wall. The landing is painful, jarring my legs and seriously spraining an ankle. I limp, run for the trees surrounding the garden, my heart beating in my chest. Just inside the treeline I grab a low hanging branch and swing myself up into it.

I'm gasping for breath, tears are running down my face. My ankle is throbbing. Voices drift close and I clamp a hand over my mouth trying to keep quiet.

"Did Charlotte make it out?" A man asks.

"Yeah, it was a close call, Jason the idiot, managed to get cornered by a mutt." This voice is feminine, bell like. Vampires.

"She's close to the wolves, she recognized one in it's form." The man says, my head swims from holding my breath.

"I don't care how many friends she brings to the table as long as she stands with us." The woman's voice is vaguely sarcastic, authoritative.

"I smell her." The man says. My heart screams in my chest. A feminine figure stands at the base of the tree, all I can make out is the golden glint of her eyes and the blond of her flowing hair. She gives a short bow, something white flutters from her hand to the forest floor, she uses her boot to cover it with dirt.

"Let's go." The man urges. "They're coming." Four more figures join the woman and then in a flash they're gone. I wait a moment then swing down from the tree, my scraped palms and sprained ankle protesting the movement. I limp to the small mound of dirt and pull out a small slip of folded paper. In the low light I can't read it, so I tuck it into my bra and wait.

A few moments later I hear voices calling my name. Emmett appears looking relieved.

"Bella B, you are a danger magnet." He sighs lifting me into his arms, he carries be back to the palace at vampire speed, making me close my eyes and groan.

"Warn me next time." I grumble.

The inside is a mess. Rubble is everywhere, fires are still being put out. Girls are crowded together crying in each other's arms looking hysterical and afraid. Emmett tells me not to look but I see it.

 _Change is happening. We are coming._  
It's written in blood.

I'm carried to the medical suite where a doctor wraps my ankle and applies a cream to the cut on my cheek. I didn't even realize it was there.

He cleans my scraped palms and tells me I'm free to go. In lieu of crutches Emmett carries me down the hall.

"Edward assigned me personally until Leah can be made available." Emmett says with an air of seriousness when I insist he put me down and help someone else. Word of Edward shuts me up.

The Queen herds all the girls into a room full of cots where wolves stand guard at all doors. Leah paces the length of the cots when she sees me she gives me a grim nod.

Emmett places on a cot and leaves with a strained smile.

"Don't get into any trouble okay?"

A few of the girls are crying.

I know some of them have decided to go home.

 **Things are beginning to pick up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nearly 100 reviews, thank you so much for the positive feedback. I hope I'm doing The Selection justice, while creatively interweaving Twilight elements and characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

My dreams are fragmented. Explosions concuss on my eardrums and blasts flash behind my eyelids. The mass panic is in full swing, girls screaming, people running, wolves growling. But I'm perfectly calm, standing still as the action starts to blur into slow motion around me, I weave through the chaos. Then everything around me stops and I stare at the bloody words.

 _Change is happening. We are coming._

The words echo in my head, this time accented with a Russian accent.

"Change is happening." Stefan had whispered to me. As he remarked about the wrongs of the world.

Stefan's glee that I made the Volturi essentially powerless.

I sit up in my cot with a gasp.

Stefan knows something.

I glance around, everyone is sleeping fitfully, the vampire girls are huddled in a corner whispering to themselves, they don't seem to notice me.

Something itches at my breast and I place a hand over it realizing I still have the note. I look around again, then lie down and slowly pull the note from my bra.

 _Change is happening. Join the cause and right the wrongs of the world. Let us know what you decide._

 _Rosalie_

There's a number on the note. I tuck the note back into my bra and stare up at the ceiling.

What is happening to me?

I'm roused in the morning by Emily who takes me to a large bathroom being shared by the other girls. I blush as I undress and bathe quickly. Then I slip on the light knee length dress forgoing shoes thanks to my swollen ankle. I transfer the note with subtlety.

Breakfast is a solemn event. We're gathered back in the room where we slept, the cots have been cleared and tables are and chairs laden with food are set up. The Queen stands looking troubled.

"At this time Edward expresses his sincerest apologies. He'd like you all to know you have the choice to go home in safety. We are all very sorry for placing you in danger."

Throughout the meal girls stumble up to the Queen where she smiles sadly, gives them a hug and has them ushered from the room by a guard. We lose half our numbers, and are now down to just two human girls. Angela and me.

Among the remaining girls are Irina, Nettie, Gina, Marley, Liz, Lena, Hannah and Yvette.

After breakfast the King and Aro join us.

"The Raiders will be dealt with, at this time I'd like to ask for any information any of you may have about last night. Anything you can recall? Names, conversations." Aro's childlike eyes bore down into us, assuming our guilt and hoping for a reason to to put us on display in answer for last nights events. I opt to play ignorant, and not let him know about Rosalie, or about my revelation of Stefan.

Something is brewing, and I'm not quite sure if it's good or bad.

The girl's tearfully recall what they remember. I throw in my own tidbit about the vampire that snuck up behind Paul. After they're done we're left to our own devices, Leah sits beside me and relays how last night was for the wolves.

"No one was gravely injured, bruises and scratches, they healed quickly. Paul says thanks." I grin at this.

After Leah Angela sits with me talking softly about everything that's happened. I feel a companionship with her.

We're on lockdown until the mating ceremony. That means we spend weeks in each other's company, sharing meals, sleeping arrangements, and the bathroom. I want to scratch Irina's eyes out.

Not only are we forced to stay together, but the other guests are kept away. Aro, the King, the Queen, the Princes', guards and maids are the only ones allowed in our room. That means I never get a moment alone with Stefan, and I never get the answer to my questions.

I manage to get my music box through Emily, I keep opening it under the rouse that I'm homesick but I keep checking on my notes in the false bottom of the box.

The mating ceremony opens with Alice and Jasper on a balcony above us holding hands and pledging their eternal love. Alice looks radiant in a white gown that's cut to her small frame with only a few layers of lace and tulle in the skirt to give her slim hips a little more emphasis.

I can't see much behind my heavy veil, but I can hear Alice's joyful declarations of love and Jasper's emotions are being expressed potently. We all feel the overwhelming adoration, love, even lust.

It's overwhelming to feel this for no apparent reason.

The Selectants are bathed in perfume and covered by heavy veils that match our dresses so Edward can be present for the beautiful moment.

After they're bonded in the eyes of Royalty the party begins. I glance at Angela through the haze of the veil.

I asked her to wear a dark blue dress similarly fashioned to mine, bathed in perfume and with our matching dresses she appears to me be. As the party starts I weave through the throngs of people seeking out Stefan.

An hour into the festivities I'm sweaty beneath my veil and have yet to find Stefan. I huff and lean against a wall fanning myself while I scowl at the crowd.

"That was a very mean trick." Edward's voice sounds beside me. I can almost imagine him pouting.

"I waited all this time to see you again. I was kept at bay and you were locked away, and I waited even though I'd thought I'd lost you." His voice doesn't conceal his pain and I find my heart clenching at the sound of the crack in his voice.

"And I thought I'd found you, but it was a dirty trick. What are you up to you sly minx?" His tone gets playful, but I can hear the undertone of seriousness. I sigh, my eyes scanning the crowd fervently.

"I'm trying to get some answers Your Highness." I say just in case there are listening ears.

"You do not need to be coy, I don't hear anyone paying any attention to us." He informs me. Relief sags through me.

"Edward, I fear that I'm being made into a pawn in a very dangerous game." He draws in a sharp breath.

"I don't want to be a pawn though, I want to be a player. I want to know exactly what is happening and if it's going the way I think it is, I want in."

Edward is silent, and tense.

"How dangerous is this little game of yours?" He asks tersely. I grimace beneath my veil.

"The Volturi." I whisper. A growl rumbles in his chest.

"Absolutely not." he commands. I stiffen at his tone and turn to him, making him out through the veil. His jaw is tight, and his eyes hard.

"I will not be commanded by anyone. Not a friend, human, vampire, wolf, or even my parents. I do as I see right. You can either be okay with that, or stay out of it because I need to do this." Edward sighs, his expression heartbreakingly sad. my bristled spine relaxes and my body softens in response.

"Here you are so close, just a silly veil concealing you fully from me." He fingers the veil making my heart pound in my chest.

"...and you want to take up arms and go marching into war." Edward shakes his head sadly.

"I can't imagine you can tell me what you're getting yourself into?" I shake my head, he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Then please, please be safe Bella." I grin and squeeze his hand. A tingle runs up my arm and I gasp in surprise, he gasps as well, caressing my hand tenderly.

"Edward you naughty boy are you consorting with the girls early?" Edward drops my hand and turns stonily toward Stefan.

"Of course not, I was merely offering my apologies over the recent attacks." Edward nods a head to me and parts. Stefan grins down at me.

"Bella, I just had the most interesting encounter with a girl who looks a lot like you tonight." I shush him.

"Change is happening." I hiss. He stills and glances around.

"Are you a proponent of change?" he asks. I nod my head softly. His grin is blinding.

"The others will love to hear this. When we heard whispers of your ability, of your fiery nature, we'd only hoped you'd see the right way. And after tonight, I know we'll have more good fortune, that little trick proved something we could only guess at." He leaves before I can ask what it proved.

I'm about to leave when Alice grabs a hold of me.

"Someone has been a very busy bee." She trills pulling me into a hug.

"Speak for yourself, look at this party, and you look stunning." Her gown is even more stunning up close, little silver beading and embellishments painstakingly sewn into the beautiful satiny material. Alice beams.

"Thank you!" She chirps, then she cocks a brow.

"I just want you to know I see your future getting a little fuzzy." Then she winks and skips off to her mate.

My future is getting a little fuzzy? A thrill shoots through me as I recall a conversation from one of our lazy afternoons.

" _How exactly do your visions work?" Alice grins as if she's been waiting for me to ask so she could tell me._

" _It's subjective, a firm decision needs to be made before I can see. So if you trip right now I wouldn't see it, but if you decided to wear blue tomorrow I would." Alice winks._

" _There are gaps of course, I find that anything to do with those damn wolves makes my visions fuzzy, it's a migraine, but as long as it's not completely black the future is well."_

The wolves, of course.

 **What did the trick prove? Allow me to enlighten you.**

Stefan nursed a bloody cocktail that had a distinct berry flavor, he was partial to citrus flavors, but the drink wasn't bad. He kept his eye out for the little brunette human that was causing quite a stir as of late.

He pitched forward when he saw a blue clad brunette, only to pause when she was intercepted by the Prince himself.

"There you are love, I was very worried when I heard about the attack are you alright?"

The answering voice was not Bella. But Angela.

"Er, I'm well Your Highness, forgive me I'm not allowed-" Angela rushes off. Stefan notices the puzzlement and disappointment on Edward's face.

From behind, and bathed in that awful perfume, Angela does appear to be Bella tonight. Particularly in blue with the heavy veil.

It strikes Stefan with mirth.

Could they be any luckier? The girl, the shield capable of standing before their greatest foe, the impassioned human with an intolerance for injustice. Now the mate of one of the most important, and powerful vampires in the world.

They stand to gain a lot if Bella agrees to join.

So very much.

 **What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've found that lately I've been on a HUGE writing kick so... updates are going good. The school year is beginning again so the rapid updates may slow to once a week or even bimonthly. Of course I'll let all of you know what to expect. For now, enjoy how much I have and how rapidly I post. :)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I adore this story and I'm glad you do too.**

I'm relieved to discover that we will be returning to our rooms the next day. With the ceremony behind us and no signs of further attacks, we've been okayed to return to life as normal.

I take a few moments after entering my room to just lie on the bed, between the lack of privacy and the bed, I've honestly missed the bed the most.

Emily and Leah plop down beside me and we just lay.

"What would you do, to go back to life before?" I ask quietly. Their answers are immediate.

"Anything." That's all the prompt I need.

I throw myself off the bed and grab a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Emily, tell me about you sons again. What are they like?" Emily glances at me confusedly. I write on the pad.

 _Sensitive ears._

Emily begins telling me about William, her oldest, names after the last chief, Jake's father.

 _There's a group looking to overthrow the Volturi._

I write.

Emily stumbles over her description of William's difficult birth and Leah's eyes widen.

 _Is the pack listening?_

Leah nods.

 _It's an extensive group, the Northern Raiders, the Egyptians, the Russians, the Amazonians, several nomads too._

I get up and grab my music box and pull out the stash of numbers, they both rifle through them raising their eyebrows at the names.

 _I've been recruited. During the last attack I met one of the Raiders she left a note, all these guests have been cornering me, assessing me, Aro was the final test._

Leah's eyes widen in realization and I grin.

 _The Volturi can't get to me. We have an in. That's why Aro offered a place for me with them, he knew I was a threat. That's why someone tried to kill me._

Leah takes the pad.

 _We're not too happy about the Raider input, but the Northern Raiders have done a very good job of incapacitation rather than killing. If you're in, we're in._

I grin and pull Leah into a hug.

"Leah I'm a little cold, do you think you could light a fire?" I say waving the pad around with a grin.

We toss the whole thing into the flames grinning arm in arm.

At lunch when Stefan sits with me at lunch I pass him a note.

 _The wolves are in, but only for their freedom. Once it's done they leave, and are never bothered again._

Stefan nods.

After lunch we're given the treat to call our families and let them know we're doing okay. Up until now it's been palace officials calling them, now we actually get to hear their voices.

I dial the number home.

"Hello?" It's Mom's voice, light and airy as usual.

"Mom?" Her breath catches and suddenly she's yelling 'Charlie' loudly, I pull the phone away from my ear and wait for the yelling to stop.

"Baby girl is that you?" Dad asks, my eyes tear up when I hear his rich voice.

"Yeah Dad, it's me." He lets out a large breath.

"We were so worried baby, how are you doing?"

I launch into details about the parties, Angela, Alice, and the attack, I round off some of the more dangerous bits so they don't worry.

"I'm fine, really, I love you guys so much." I tell them teary eyed.

"We love you too baby, stay safe."

My next call is to the number I laid awake studying, tracing my fingers over each pen stroke carefully to ensure the number was fully engraved in my memory.

The phone is picked up but no one answers right away.

"Big brother." I fake enthuse. "I just wanted to let you know I'm okay, in fact I'm in around here. I've made a lot of friends, including foreign dignitaries and even some of the staff, though they're worried when things are over we won't be able to stay in touch, you know in case it gets too hard and they just want to go home to their families and be left alone. Anyway Ben, that's all I wanted to say, keep working on those sculptures of yours and let me know how things are going."

I hang up quickly and go back inside to give the phone back.

Then I go to my room feeling lifted.

Let the games begin.

 **Ben is a caste climber. Who took off the minute he got money and notoriety. Bella isn't all that fond of him because he abandoned their family.**

 **I realize that this chapter was rather short, but it's an essential step forward in the plot. The next chapter should make up for it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Unless vampires are born they don't really care much for their birthday. They recognize they've lived another year and move on. Angela's birthday is in March, which means on September thirteenth, the girls make a big deal about celebrating mine. Pretty dresses are made, streamers and balloons are carefully placed around the room and a small pile of presents decorate the table. At first I'm relieved that it's just the nine other girls and Madame Cope, but of course I did overlooked Alice's ability to meddle.

She came trudging into the room a box in one hand, pulling Jasper along with the other.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you not tell your best friend that you were having a birthday party!" I'm actually shocked by her anger. She sets the box down among the other gifts and I'm horrified when behind her more vampires enter the room. The Queen, Emmett, Stefan, Zafrina, Alistair, Liam, Benjamin, Tia, Amun, Kebi, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, even Leah is present.

We start dancing, eating delicious pieces of cake and laughing lightheartedly. After a thoroughly exhaustive party I shoo the guests away thanking them for their gifts and their time and begin the task of hauling my gifts to my room. I opt to open them privately, with Emily, Angela, Alice, and Leah.

"This one is from Stefan." Alice says passing me a small box. I open it and slam it shut when I see a stunning row of diamonds.

"Damn vampires." I murmur. Alice giggles and passes me her box.

It's a stunning gown.

"A time will come when you need to make a statement, and you will do it in this dress." Alice says with a wink. I don't know what to say. The dress is striking. The dress is _black,_ when I wear this death will be delivered.

The Queen gifts me a string a pearls along with a small note that states every girl needs a set of pearls.

Emmett's gift prompts a string of curses, it's an etiquette book. When I crack it open I'm amused to find he's replaced the actual book with another, _The Clumsy Girl's Guide to Living_. Ass.

Zafrina's gift is the lovely orange tropical flower I'd been admiring at the party.

Alistair gifts me a sixpence, Alice begins spouting nonsense about old traditions on wedding days.

Liam's present a set of earrings, made of brilliant sapphires.

Benjamin, Tia, Kebi, and Amun give me a golden compass on a worn piece of leather.

Kate and Garrett give me a small leather bound journal.

Carmen and Eleazar's gift is an old map of the United States before the war and before the country reshaped. It's dotted with markings of places they've visited as well as dates and funny little comments.

From the girls I receive various accessories. Scarves, bracelets, headbands.

Leah gives me a wooden whistle, hand carved by Jake, it's from the pack as a whole, a signal.

Angela's gift is touching, a pair of socks because I always complain about dresses and cold feet.

There are two unmarked presents, the largest box holds an ornate necklace with blood red stones. Bloodstones mixed with rubies. The small card reads _Suited in immortality._

Aro.

I close the box and shove it aside.

The last is a simple satin choker, with a dangling pendant. On the porcelain is a small inky etching of a melody. I hum the song finding it sweet, beautiful. This is from Edward.

I reverently run my fingers over the pendent feeling the subtle grooves of the notes.

"Aw." Alice croons, I smile widely as I look at my newly acquired gift. I hide the note in the bottom of the box until I'm alone to read it and cherish it.

 _Bella,_

 _I wish I could personally wish you a happy birthday, but everything right now is rather chaotic. Know that I desperately wish to be with you on this very special day._

 _Take care love, I hope you find the gift to your liking._

 _Edward._

October opens with a thrill of excitement. It's the final month, the final weeks. Paranoia nags at my heart, I try not to think about the Selection and instead keep my thoughts on avoiding the Volturi and keeping my part in the resistance low key.

It goes well until one week into the new month when Aro announces with glee that he'd like to host a lunch where we invite our foreign allies. It's considered a sting if they refuse, and it's considered an insult if we choose to invite only certain people. Most of the girls invite every dignitary in they've met, not thinking through the fact that if all of them accept their table will be full and some will be left out, possibly insulted.

I play my cards close to the vest, inviting the allies I've made. Stefan, Zafrina, Benjamin and his mate Tia, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen, Liam, Alistair. I linger on the potentially dangerous decision to invite Rosalie, and bite the bullet and do so. A thought occurs to me that I don't just have to invite foreign entities, this is suppose to be a lunch of my allies, so at the last minute I add Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Jake to my invitation list.

They all RSVP within the day, even she does so surreptitiously through Kate.

On the Tenth when the lunch is scheduled Emily and Leah dress me in a pretty blue summer dress that is both sophisticated, and yet feasible for a lunch. I don the pretty earrings, the pearl necklace, and the choker I received as gifts, and even go so far as to allow heels. My hair is a high curly ponytail, and my makeup light and natural.

Today I'm dressed to impress.

Ten large tables are set up in the garden, I make my way around reading the place mats until I discover my table. All fifteen seats are filled, and with my first and best choice of allies.

The guests begin to arrive, and I'm amused to find that most of mine have opted to match, and wear blue. Alice's subtle wink leads me to suspect she was behind it. I hug and kiss the cheeks of my guests and gesture for them to sit.

Rosalie sticks close to Kate, a friendly expression on her face, though her eyes are wary, I gape when I see her golden eyes are now red.

"Friendly donor." Rose says when she sees me staring. I clear my throat and offer a tight grin.

I've never thought of the endgame of the Selection. I could very well be chosen and turned, and then I'll participate in the eating habits of of vampires, I'll consume human blood.

I clear my mind and keep myself focused on my guests, there is a time and place to worry about that, and it might be a fruitless worry anyway.

Emmett and Stefan are trading terrible pickup lines with each other, Emmett passing them surreptitiously to Rosalie for 'approval'. Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar speak of Alaska where they reside.

Alice and Jasper are speaking at length with Benjamin and Tia about Egypt and their defensive strategies. Jasper is a bit of a war nut, Alice is simply Alice, she'll talk in length about anything.

Jake looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks for coming Jake, this must be odd for you." I say with a grin. He rolls his eyes.

"It's not pleasant, I can't believe you actually invited a guard to your nice lunch, the other girls are scandalized." I look to the table to my left where Irina keeps throwing me the stink eye and sneering at Jake.

"Miss Denali I'd appreciate if you would focus on your guests and not on mine." I hiss in her direction, my nose in the air, my smile pleasant. Like a true aristocrat.

"Wow Bella, you wear snob well." Jake teases, I toss a roll at him, which he catches in his mouth easily. Manners of a man raised by wolves, how fitting. Not that I can be a judge on manners.

"Well this is quite the interesting gathering isn't it?" Two cool hands land on my shoulder, I try to shrug them off.

Aro can keep his slimy hands to himself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Egyptian, Amazonian, Russian, the odd nomad to round it out, American royalty, and a guard. What prompted such an eclectic arrangement?" I flinch as his fingers dig into my shoulders, my guests look tense.

"Digging in won't give you access to my thoughts." I say lightly. "As for my choices I wanted to thank those who came to my birthday party by inviting them to a lunch in their honor. I've had the opportunity to get to know each and everyone at this table and I consider them friends." Alice squeezes my hand with a grin.

"Even the mutt?" Aro muses. I sit up straighter, a rage brewing inside of me. Jasper arches a brow. Relax Jasper I won't go on a tirade, maybe.

"The _wolf_ is the head of the guard that risked their lives to protect mine when the attacks took place. I find myself in a position to someday be Princess should the Prince find me suitable as his mate, I found it wise to get to know the _head of the guard_ for future reference. Now if you'll please take your hands off my person, Benjamin was just telling me about a fascinating tradition in his homeland."

The hands are released and I turn and watch Aro walk away looking pensive.

"Well at least you didn't curse at him." Emmett chided. I throw a roll at him too.

"So Rosalie, how was your travel?" Rose grins politely, I think Emmett swoons.

"It was well, a nice run from Alaska, Katie here actually called about the invitation, it's very nice of you to invite Kate's cousin even though you don't know her." I shrug and smile.

"Kate had been telling me all about how much she misses you, it was nice to have an occasion to have you visit so we could be formally introduced."

Our interaction is a clever ruse, vague statements and half truths to throw off any sensitive ears. Emmett seems to be clueless but I catch a gleam in Jasper's eye that doesn't go unmissed. Alice must have recruited him then, and after today, Emmett will do anything Rosalie says.

The boy's smitten.

It looks like the country will be saddened to hear that they'll only have one Selection because Jasper and Emmett are finding their mates without the spectacle.

During lunch we eat until we're full and I end up laughing until there are tears in my eyes thanks to Emmett's antics.

Beans never looked better than when they're unknowingly in Irina's hair, and the best part is her guests didn't even tell her.

As we're wrapping up to go our separate ways I'm approached by a mocha skinned stranger with long dreadlocks.

"The infamous Bella." My reputation precedes me. Mom must have a field day when she hears about the messes I've made. Poor thing probably curses my existence. A thrill shoots through me, how does my family fit into this mess?

The stranger presses a lingering kiss to my hand. It makes my stomach squirm and my skin breakout in creepy crawling tingles. The bad kind from touching or seeing a bug. Not the wonderful kind Edward's touch incites.

"What an intoxicating aroma." I whip my hand out of his and clutch it to my chest.

"Not on the menu." I bark. The stranger throws his head back and laughs, over his shoulder I see Emmett approaching.

"You are amusing, and truly remarkable. We will be seeing each other again very soon."

The man leaves and Emmett stands before me watching him go with a frown.

"Who was that?" He asks. I shake my head.

"He didn't say." Then I look to Irina who's tossing her blond hair and laughing flirtily as she speaks to Vladimir, Stefan's brother.

"But I'll find out."

Approaching Irina is like eating vegetables, it's nauseating, painful, and I have to pretend to like it.

"Hi Irina." I say with a small grin. At least I hope it's a grin, I tend to grimace in her presence. Irina looks down at me, a sneer on her face.

"What do you want?" She demands. Vlad winks at me and makes a quick escape, lucky bastard.

"I just wanted to…" I reach forward and pull a few beans from her hair, they're distracting and make me want to laugh in her face. She blinks in confusion then runs her hands through her hair self consciously. Huh, I've never seen her anything but confidant.

"They didn't even tell me." She says bitterly. "I must have looked like a fool in front of Laurent." I jump at the information.

"Laurent?" Irina nods a small smile on her face. "He's gorgeous, and he's got ties in Mexico, I figured it'd show Aro that I could be useful with situation down South."

Jackpot.

"Was Laurent the one with the dreadlocks?" I ask, Irina's eyes narrow.

"Back off." She snarls then she stomps away.

Easy tiger, he's all yours.

Just keep him away from me.


	18. Chapter 18

That night I can't sleep so I go out to the terrace even though I know Edward won't be there. Just being there, thinking about him, sets me at ease.

I just manage to take my seat when a voice grabs my attention, at first I think it might be Edward but it's not his velvety croon, it's low, gruff, and irritated.

"I don't care if you're sure it's her. Aro will make sure it's you if you appear to bring more to the table."

"I'm doing everything I can. I'm being poised and polite, making just as many allies, I'm doing everything she isn't and it's just not wowing them enough." The voice is female, and familiar. Where have I heard that voice? It shakes with fear, anxiety.

"Aro doesn't like her. He won't risk letting her be turned, or letting her be placed in a position of power. Just win him over and I'll take care of the competition." The last remark is a threat.

"What will you do?" She asks.

"I'll have the little bloodbag killed."

I back away from the bench slowly and then run inside armed with this new information. There are two girls who could be considered blood bags. Angela, and me.

I mull over who it could be. Someone that Aro doesn't want turned? That's not me, he's either begging to make me a vampire or having people poison me.

Then Angela must be the target.

I don't even know how Angela plays into Aro and the strangers in the gardens, but I have to keep her safe.

The palace is madness for the next few weeks, lavish decorations are being put into place in the ballroom. Us girls are forbidden from seeing it.

While guests from all over the world arrive, Emily and Leah tirelessly work on their secret mission. The dress I'm going to wear to the Selection.

As if it were stressful and crazy enough Aro announces another challenge. A chance to see our lawmaking abilities and give the world a taste of who we are as rulers. We're set to debut our legislation live one week before what I'm calling C-Day. The day the Prince chooses.

I don't know what to do.

I'm not a legislative person, I don't follow politics. In fact I hate most of our policies. Angela tries to throw me ideas, but none see to latch on. I need to give my one hundred percent in this, not someone else's idea with my name on it.

Angela would make a decent politician though, at this rate I might get crazy talk show host who radically rants about everything. Maybe that's an option after Edward chooses.

I try not to think about his choice. How much it will hurt when he chooses someone else, how improbable it would be for him to ever pick me.

I don't tell anyone about the overheard conversation from that night, mostly because I know everyone will smack me for being out alone during these dangerous times.

And because I don't want to incite paranoia and panic amongst our ranks. What if someone gets sloppy and gets caught? Everything is resting on our subtlety.

The night before I'm supposed to present my legislation I find myself at the bench considering running into the woods and hiding until it's over. I'm going to stand up in front live broadcasts to the entire world and tell 'em I got nothing.

"Where's James?" It's the familiar female voice from the other night.

"He couldn't make it, the wolves are locking this place down so he sent me." Another female voice, confident, authoritative.

"She's going to blow it tomorrow, I know it. Aro will make sure she's not there on the 31st." The familiar voice says confidently, giddily.

"And if she doesn't?" The other voice hisses. There's a pregnant pause.

"I-I'm sure-" The other voice cackles menacingly, sending shivers down my spine.

"James is readying the army, we'll attack during the ceremony everyone will be too distracted to notice. The newborns will tear this place apart, and we'll be able to assume rule, if Aro survives he'll be so impressed he'll keep us in place."

"And me and Laurent right?" Me and Laurent… the voice, bell like and usually so smug. Irina.

"Of course, of course. James will need many enforcers, he's going to make some amendments to the caste system, make sure it's not just nameless Eights on the menu, he wants Four and up to be made publicly available, starting with that mousy little human."

Angela.

I run from the terrace, breezing past Jake who sees the panic on my face.

"Bella?" He asks. I shake my head and press a finger to my lips.

There are spies everywhere.

In my room Leah and Emily are taken aback by my frantic movements. I grab a pad of paper and hurriedly scrawl everything I've heard.

Leah and Emily are silent.

 _Be honest, why was the caste system put in place?_

Emily takes the pad from my hands.

 _To control the masses. After the wars humans were in a state of chaos. The caste system gave them order and a purpose, it's also made feeding much easier. No one misses a nameless, homeless, Eight. You humans don't even notice when they go missing._

Emily cringes.

I see red.

Aro has created his own perfect little world to keep people under control and his kind well fed. All without inciting riots.

I think to the books I read about Italy when we were trying to come up with ideas for the Volturi welcoming party. In Ancient Rome they'd have huge gladiator fights for the masses and provide free food. As long as the people were entertained and fed, they didn't notice or complain about the other problems, Like the attacks from invaders, or the poverty.

Aro is keeping us entertained, with things like the Selection, and these grand televised balls, he makes sure the people don't remember their plight.

Leah is in charge of passing the word to the other supporters about the attack. We opt not to inform the Volturi because then Aro would have license to read the thoughts of our supporters and learn of our operation.

They've steadfastly been avoiding his touch so far.

Besides, if a few Volturi get caught in the madness and killed, who is it going to hurt?

Emily sneaks me books from the library as I write up my legislation.

It's all or nothing. Do or die... this just might piss him off so spectacularly he does kill me.

I don't wear a dress for the event like the other girls. Instead I'm wearing a blazer, fitted white blouse, and black slacks. My hair is up in a high sleek ponytail, my makeup flawless.

I don my pearls because they add grace to my look.

I'm not surprised when the lineup reveals that I'm last. Marley opens with an interesting bit about making a volunteer army so the humans who do fight, do so valiantly rather than reluctantly. I applaud the movement and during the questions I ask what the projected numbers would be. Marley's focus groups reveal many citizens would fight willingly if they'd dissolve the draft. That would certainly help our situation in the South where armies of all kinds, vampire and human, are ravaging the land.

Irina's legislation is an infuriating piece about decreasing crime rates by separating the castes instead of having cities with mixed castes, cities should be composed entirely of one caste to perfect their craft, and the Eights would be left to the desert wastelands.

 _Easy pickings for you vamp._ I internally snarl as she explains to Aro how the Eights would be removed from society and unseen. The gleam in Aro's eyes says he's definitely a supporter of her plan.

Angela introduces an education movement. Put more money into the Fours and have them educate the lower castes. With a more educated public crime and poverty levels will decrease. Angela even has diagrams of trends and patterns that correlate her movement. Aro asks if this will make the public more dangerous, like times before, where individuals think they're smart enough to take things upon themselves, like weapons and war. Angela insists it will help create a more balanced society.

Aro just wants those of us low on the food chain to be too stupid to realize it's all his fault.

It's my turn.

I stand in front of the cameras and guests filled with confidence and barely concealed rage. I notice Jasper elbow Emmett worriedly.

Too late to turn back now.

"A long time ago a man name Myles Munroe said 'The value of life is not in its duration, but in its donation. You are not important because of how long you live, you are important because of how effective you live'." I pause and let the words sink in.

"I have lived only eighteen years. Nearly two decades, one fifth of a century, that pales in comparison to what others have faced, our great King has me beat by a lot." There are a few chuckles.

"But I feel as though I have lived, and that my life is no less important than the King's." There are gasps, appalled looks. What I'm saying is grounds for my head should Carlisle prove to be ruthless enough. Good thing he's not Aro.

"In my short time I have made countless friends from all over the world, I have learned of sadness and despair, I have experienced other cultures. In my life I have felt love, I have felt the sting of injustice, and yet continued to hope for a better tomorrow. Tell me your Highness have you yourself felt these things?" I ask boldly. He nods with a small smile.

"There you have it! I won't lose my head for insulting our King. The basis of society is in shared experiences, we are all interdependent on another. Without the sixes we would not have this wonderfully decorated hall. Without the Fives we would not have the beautiful music that delights our senses. Without the Eights… we would not have a lesser being to make us feel better about ourselves. No matter our place in life we all look to the voiceless, nameless Eights and say 'Thank goodness I am not an Eight, my lot in life is not so hard.' Every culture in society has this moral scapegoat. Something to feel bad for, that serves to make us feel grateful for what little we have. But that Eight has no hope, not until they meet their bloody end." Horrified intakes of air, surprise at my audacity.

"The Eights have felt sadness and despair, and the sting of injustice. But they've come to make friends amongst their numbers, and find love in each other. _My_ life is no more important than that of an Eights for as I have lived, so have they."

I pause and let my statement sink in.

"I propose that all life, even if it is short in the eyes of some, even if it is fleeting in the great expanse of things, should be allotted the ability to enrich their lives freely." Aro looks furious.

"I propose that enslaved peoples be made free, that the caste system be disbanded. And that life be allowed to be effectively lived, so it can weigh in as important as hundreds of years of non-life."

Aro stands and addresses me, not bothering to smile.

"You believe that your superiors have lived non-lives?" he asks I nod unafraid.

"Until after the wars your kind spend years hiding in the dark, you lived centuries in a castle sitting around and eating. That's not nearly as enriching as a free being stumbling through life and making choices." Aro looks murderous.

"How would you disband the caste system?" The King asks. I turn, relieved, to him.

"Give the people choices. Allow them to be educated and choose their field in life. I once had a Doctor who sang wonderfully, but stitched me up so terribly I had a scar twice it's original size. If he were allowed to follow his dreams and talents rather than be placed in an occupation simply because of who his parents were, then I wouldn't be disfigured and the people would have competently run societies. It's the reason our soldiers are losing, because we force them to fight so they accept death and do not try. Marley's idea to give them a choice was proven in numbers to show a favorable outcome. If we gave every member in society a choice, then society would run better." Carlisle looks impressed, dare I say proud.

"Are you forgetting that it was the freedom to choose that nearly decimated all life?" Aro asks scathing. My face gets hot.

"I will never forget!" I cry. "For those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it but you can't pick and choose which parts you remember. Keeping society fragmented makes you vulnerable as well. Disloyal, and disgruntled citizens will never aid you if you keep them in that state. Fear does not inspire a great empire, love does. And if you cannot earn the love of the people, then your empire will fall, like many before." Breathing heavily I step down and take my place with the girls. Angela's eyes are wide.

"You've done it now." Marley snarks nodding her head to Aro who's watching me closely, malice in his eyes.

Leah stays extra close to me as we head back to my room she looks slightly tense, but keeps smiling at me affectionately.

"One of the boys is listening to the radio. You've become a symbol for the people. They love you." That would be great if I didn't anger the single most dangerous vampire in the world in the process.

"Let's hope I live long enough to be a decent symbol." I snark.

"Aro will not kill you." A velvety voice says from behind me I try to turn but Leah holds me in place. "He isn't stupid enough to anger the masses and make you into a martyr, but he's not very happy with you right now." I suck in a breath, quivering under the influence of his voice.

"You were so passionate tonight, so alive… you inspired so many, and you never sounded more beautiful. I understand how you feel about the world, and how much you desperately wish to change it, I want that as well love, but please stop doing things that make people think about killing you. I don't much enjoy those thoughts." I giggle softly.

"Come on Bella, loverboy has things to discuss with Jake about the ceremony, and you need to go to sleep." Edward draws in a sharp breath at the direction of Leah's thoughts. When he speaks he sounds murderous.

"They dare take my mate from me on the day I'm finally allowed to have her." He snarls viciously. I flinch feeling the rush of a thousand heartbreaks.

He just admitted that they're trying to take his mate, they're trying to kill Angela.

Angela is his mate.

Leah ushers me to bed where I lay clutching my pillow and crying softly so no one comes to check on me. I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be me, but I'd thought I'd had another week before my little fantasy was ended.

I fell for him, madly, completely, foolishly.

 _Stop pitying yourself._ I berate myself, _Angela is a very nice girl, be happy for her._ I am happy for her, I'm also insanely jealous.

 _At least it's not Irina._ Thank God.

I mentally put on my big girl panties, Angela is a dear friend, and a lucky girl, I would have made a terrible Princess, but Angela will be wonderful. I have to protect her, not wallow.

It's easier said than done.

Emily and Leah think I'm down because of the growing threats on my life. Leah keeps reminding me that the entire pack is on standby to guard my life. Emily keeps telling me about the support and love I have from the people.

I don't correct them. We've got more important things on our minds than silly heartbreaks.

 **So... what did you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

The big day arrives.

I'm woken with shakes and screams, violent ones.

Emily is a nut.

I spend the morning being primped out. I'm waxed, exfoliated, moisturized, plucked and buffed. My skin is soft, gleaming lightly in the light. My hair is an elegant chignon, held in place with a delicate silver headband and a few dazzling pins.

"From the Queen herself." Emily breathes as she fixes it into my hair. I try not to cry and damage my impeccable makeup.

The final touch is the dress.

It's tradition for all the girls to wear white dresses, a marriage tradition from before. The dress is stunning.

It's strapless. With a fitted bodice that covers my petite breasts instead of pushing them up heavenward. The gown is so fitted to my figure I don't even wear a bra.

A narrow V ducks between my breasts, obscured by the lace that playfully lines the top of the bodice.

A simple beaded line rests just under my breasts, and another at my waist where the dress suddenly blooms around me. It's lightweight, the bottom portion decorated with a lacy overlay that scallops at the edges. I'm just thankful it doesn't have a train, because the heels will kill me. They're silver, strappy, shiny, and I loathe them.

"You look so beautiful." Emily says tearfully. I gape at the mirror. I look stunning, ethereal, like royalty.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me." I cry hugging them both tightly.

Our time is interrupted by Madame Cope who looks impressed with my appearance.

"Come along dear, it's time." She says with a soft smile. I follow her and the line of girl's. Everyone looks uniquely beautiful, their dresses playing up their best features, their makeup the stuff of magazines.

We're led to the ballroom, but this time we enter from the large staircase reserved for the Royals. Tonight we get a big introduction.

The girls slowly descend, looking radiant, graceful. Then I'm announced. I step onto the balcony, letting light bathe over me and wave awkwardly. Then I descend the damn stairs.

I curse these shoes, I curse the millions of people watching me, I curse this slippery marble staircase. Three stairs from the bottom, I trip, and then I curse again, loudly.

"FUCK!"

My face is flaming as people either gasp or laugh. I can hear Emmett's antagonizing laugh and imagine what he's saying about me.

I take my place in the center of the ballroom beside Angela. Her expression is one of worry, silently asking if I'm okay. I hold my head high and nod. Marley falls into line on the other side of me a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh shut up." I hiss at her. This makes her giggle. I ignore her and look forward. The King and Queen are seated watching us arrive with smiles. The Queen catches my eye and winks, Jasper and Alice are to the left, standing with wide grins, Emmett is beside them, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. I look away when he waggles his eyebrows at me.

The King stands, a grin expressing only happiness on his face.

"The time has finally come for my son to claim his mate." Claim sounds so… sexy. I internally hit myself, he's a taken man!

"First, let's take a moment to remember the journey of our beautiful ladies."

A large projection shows our journey, from the announcement of our Selection and before picture, to our first interviews. I cringe as Emmett retells my disastrous first meeting, the one I just repeated for the world to see. It shows us all, at balls, our parties, our gowns, I'm touched when words from the staff and royalty are included.

"Bella took the time to learn our names, just so she could thank us correctly, her words not mine." Jake.

"Bella has this energy that can't be tamed, it's magnetic, and people gravitate toward her." Jasper. It's surprising and touching I glance at him in surprise and he smiles in response.

"Bella is stubborn, and feisty, bullheaded, and rough around the edges." Thanks Madame Cope. "But when she smiles, you know it's genuine, nothing with her is forced or faked."

Once our journey has been showed complete with commentary about our behaviour, beauty, or capability, the Prince is announced.

We all turn to face him

Wow.

I've seen him before on TV, but that's nothing to seeing him in person. I start at the toes, shiny dark shoes, some kind of expensive leather. Black slacks, a decorative sword hanging from the waist. A red coat, a shade darker than ruby with medals on his impressive chest. A golden sash hanging indecently from broad shoulder to hip. A collar high on his neck, just below the sharp line of his jaw. Soft pink lips pulled in a wide smile that's adorably crooked, a regal sloping nose, dazzling scarlet eyes, dancing with excitement. Hair that can't decide what color it wants to be, burnt amber, copper, bronze, red, brown, I see all those beautiful hues tossed in an unkempt tousled mess.

The full picture is stunning.

My breath catches in my throat, he's beautiful.

He descends the stairs, his gate slow and graceful. I blush when I recall my encounter with those stairs.

He pauses just steps in front of us and takes a deep breath. His eyes flutter close and he moans with delight.

Here it is the moment he claims Angela as…

Edward is directly in front of me in a flash. His eyes dark and hooded.

Oh. _Oh._

My eyes widen in realization.

The pain in his voice when he asked me if I wanted to go home.

Alice's comment 'he prefers brunettes'.

Bree's letter… he liked my ribbon because it smelled like me.

The concerns about my health and well being.

The secret letters to let me know he was thinking of me, missing me.

The tingle when he held my hand.

It's glaringly obvious now.

"Hello little mate." Edward says grinning lightheartedly down at me, I think I forgot to breath.

"Edward." I breath.

A shocked squeal escapes me when he pulls me into his arms bridal style.

"My God you're beautiful." He praises holding me close.

My mind is swimming, trying to understand, I gasp as his snarled words echo in my head.

" _They dare take my mate from me on the day I'm finally allowed to have her."_

"Holy shit they're coming to kill me."

 **IT HAPPENED! FINALLY! She was so obtuse about the whole mate thing. Ha.**


	20. Chapter 20

The lights go out. Growls and snarls fill the air. Edward holds me tightly.

"I will not let them hurt you." He breaths. "I just got you." His chest grumbles as he lets out an enraged roar. Totally inappropriate time to be turned on… by my mate.

Flares are lit and I realize my allies are grim faced, but ready. This could have been a disaster if we didn't know.

"The garden." Alice says. Vampires and wolves alike make their way outside. Edward holds me close.

"I can't let them live for this Bella." He says looking apologetic.

"Wait, what-" He hands me off to a grim faced Kate.

"No, no Edward don't leave me." I cry struggling against Kate's grip. Edward looks how I feel, heartbroken. Then his face morphs into a snarl, and his fangs lengthen.

He runs out of the room with a roar.

Kate drags me into a closet and clamps her hand firmly on my mouth.

"Shush!" She hisses.

All I can hear outside is growling and snarling as they literally tear each other apart. It's going to be bloody, and horrifying.

"It's coming to a close." Kate whispers. The door is wrenched open and I scream. A blonde vampire with his hair pulled back in a ponytail cocks his head to the side.

"The Prince's little mate," He muses. I recognize that voice, it's James, the voice I heard planning my death. The vampire who wants to take over.

Kate pushes me behind her snarling fiercely.

"Did you know your family was invited to watch the ceremony?" James states gesturing behind him. A redhead comes forward, Bree in her arms.

"No!" My blood runs cold in my veins.

"Come out little Bella, and Bree will be safe." My heart is beating violently in my chest. I duck around Kate who shrieks to stop. James grabs a hold of me victoriously pinning me against his front and facing me to Bree.

"Let her go," I demand. James laughs, the redhead cackles and turns Bree's head sharply to the side. Dropping her body on the floor.

"No. no, no, no, no, no." I whimper staring down at her body. James' hand roams lecherously over my body.

"Don't play with her," The redhead sneers. Ah, it appears she's jealous of James' wandering hands.

"I can't help it, she's all soft and warm," He moans and cups my breast. "To enjoy the Prince's mate, defile her before he can have the chance." Horror washes over me. I'd rather die than let him have my body. Kate flashes into view tackling the redhead and using her power to bring her to her knees with a scream of pain. Kate tears off her head with a violent twist, spraying the floor with blood.

"Victoria." James snarls, Kate turns ready to attack, James' mouth presses into the side of my neck, his sharp teeth digging. I whimper.

"Nu- uh- uh." James taunts against my neck. He licks from shoulder to ear making me squirm in his hold.

"So delicious." He moans.

"Get off me." I snarl, he chuckles. "You must think you're so tough grabbing a human girl. You're a coward, making others fight for you while you claim the glory. If it weren't for the fact that you're using me as a shield you wouldn't stand a chance against Kate." James roars with outrage turns me around and holds me back, and slaps me hard across the face. I spit blood in his face.

"It's easy to knock a human around you coward." I taunt. "At least Victoria died before she could see you like this, hiding behind a human." I chuckle then go in for the kill. "My mate is twice the man you are." I sneer.

"Shut up." He roars. Then he throws me aside and rushes at Kate.

I fly through the air, flipping and twirling with a scream. Glass shatters around, cutting into my skin as I crash through a window. I land painfully and tumble a few times, collapsing in a heap.

It's hard to breath, each gasp of air is painful, short, I can't get enough air. I try to move, but none of my limbs follow my command, besides the pained lungs, I don't feel anything.

I'm just cold.

I'm thankful I landed face up, the stars are so beautiful.

"Bella, Bella love, oh God, no." Edward blocks my view of the stars. His hair is matted with blood, and there's splashes of it on his cheeks too. He still looks handsome.

"No, no, no, Bella," He's crying. I frown, he shouldn't be crying, he should be smiling, he's so much more handsome that way.

"Smile." I croak breathily. "Please, I just want to see you smile one last time." I beg. His face crumples and he's sobbing.

"Don't talk like that, you fight Bella. You're a fighter, stubborn, and fiery, and so full of life. Fight Bella." He urges. I blink a few times feeling tired.

"Can you hold my hand?" I ask wanting to feel the magical tingle of his touch. He frowns.

"Love I am…" I blink in confusion, eyelids feeling heavy.

"I can't move my hand." I muse trying to feel his hand in mine.

"Your spine." he chokes.

"Edward, I'm tired." I say my lips slurring the words as my eyes fall shut. Edward shakes me, making my head roll in ways that hurt, I grimace.

"No, you can't go to sleep, not yet."

I close my eyes.

"I love you Edward."

 **Edward**

A shrill scream fills the air. My heart drops when I realize it's my Bella screaming. She sails across the night, the white of her dress stark against the night sky.

When she hits the ground I hear the snapping of bones, when she finally stops rolling I'm horrified to see she isn't moving. In an instant I'm by her side clutching her tiny hand in mine. Her beautiful eyes are open, she's breathing, though her lungs are struggling to function.

"Bella, Bella love, oh God, no." She looks so broken, her precious blood oozing from an array of deep and shallow cuts. Her eyes are glassy, her life is fading, I need to change her.

"No, no, no, Bella," Tears are streaming down my cheeks, was it only an hour ago that I held the love of my life in my arms and felt whole. My heart is breaking.

"Smile." She croaks softly. Her eyes are sparkling, pleading. "Please, I just want to see you smile one last time." It's as if she's given up on living.

"Don't talk like that, you fight Bella. You're a fighter, stubborn, and fiery, and so full of life. Fight Bella." I urge her. She blinks up at me.

"Can you hold my hand?" She asks weakly. I frown and squeeze her soft hand.

"Love I am…" She blinks.

"I can't move my hand." She says. I had throught she wasn't screaming out in agony because she was in shock, now I know.

"Your spine." I choke.

"Edward, I'm tired." She says her eyes closing. I shake her frantically, she can't sleep, she can't close her eyes.

"No, you can't go to sleep, not yet."

Her eyes close. Had it only been moments ago that he'd just witnessed their beauty in person? The mirade of browns, swirling and sparkling in the light. He'd only just got to know of her beauty in person, only just held her in his arms as lovers do.

"I love you Edward."

My world shatters.

I bite every artery in her body, pumping potent venom into her bloodstream. Her neck, her wrists, the tantalizing artery of her upper thigh.

She moans in ecstasy as my bite incites pleasure, until the venom burns through her body. She stills in pain, but does not scream.

I carry her back to the palace my face set grimly as I march past the horrified faces of the friends she's made. Kate is frantic, blaming herself. I watch the scene in her head a dozen times, watching each possible outcome as she rethinks what she should have done.

"You couldn't have done any better Kate. Thank you for saving her." I say as I pass. Kate blinks in confusion staring in horror at my broken mate, she does not understand why I'm not killing her.

"The situation got out of hand, you did everything you could to save her from a worse fate. I'm just glad he didn't lay a hand on her." My fangs lengthen as I imagine the sordid things he could have done to my mate's sweet body. I carry her passed my mourning family, passed the Volturi who visually express sympathy but internally wish I hadn't made it in time. I snarl at them as I pass, holding my mate close. I carry up the stairs and place her carefully on my bed.

How many times had I imagined her lying here? But not like this, never like this. Her change was supposed to be pleasurable, an exchanging of blood a transformation that occurred with no pain. Releasing my venom was the only way, it heals her, but at a price of searing pain.

She's too silent, she should scream, moan, something. She just lies there.

I pace beside her monitoring her heart, making sure it keeps beating, spreading my venom.

Mother walks in slowly her face covered in tears.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I cannot imagine your pain." She says placing I hand on my shoulder. I turn and pull her into a hug, stooping as I sob into her shoulder.

"I failed her." I croak. "I was suppose to protect her, I said I would, and I failed her." My anguish consumes me, heavy guilt settles on my soul threatening to consume it entirely.

"You did not fail her Edward. She is alive because of your love. She fought that monster because you gave her strength."

Mother holds me close showing me with pride the news coverage that plays a video on loop. It's dim, lit by fading flares, but you can see that man, James, holding my mate, Kate crouching around him looking for a weak point. He touches her, groping what is mine. I'm enraged that I did not get to kill him myself. Then she opens her mouth. Her fiery, bold little mouth. I want to kiss her when she mouths off. I've spent days watching her on TV, wanting that sassy mouth pressed against mine. She toys with him, putting him on edge and making him hysterical. She presses into his deepest insecurities, pinches the tenderest nerves. She enrages him when she says her mate is better than him.

I roar in triumph.

She's boldly, publically called me her mate, claimed me as hers, bragged with pride about my strength.

Her voice is replayed over and over in my head.

" _I love you Edward."_

I hold her hand, pressing my lips to it.

"I love you so much Bella, I can't wait to tell you in person, everyday for the rest of forever." I tell her.

They give me until the next day alone with her. Then Emmett and Jasper drag me away as I growl and roar with rage.

"Easy, you need to clean up, you don't want her waking and finding you covered in blood and reeking something fierce." Emmett says forcing me into a bathroom down the hall.

"Alice and Mom are going to clean Bella up and get her dressed in something clean." They leave me to my privacy.

I shower slowly, watching the blood flow down the drain. I'll spend an eternity making it up to her.

When I'm clean I dress, slacks, a blue button up.

Bella looks beautiful when I return. Her hair has been washed and combed out, flowing in a beautiful halo around her. The dirt and blood has been stripped from her skin which is now glows in the low light. Particularly against the blood red of my sheets and the black of her clingy dress.

I raise an eyebrow at Alice for the choice in color. Alice smiles sadly and brushes a lock out of Bella's face.

"Bree wasn't the only casualty close to Bella. We'll hold the service for her family when she wakes."

Bella will be devastated.

Her body heals. Broken bones bend, and curves fill out. She's beautiful, enticing, alluring, the most tempting creature I've ever laid eyes on.

I can't wait to have her in every way.


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry about the spacing, I didn't realized it did that and my reviews weren't showing up until recently so I didn't know. This is spaced better.**

 **Thank you for following me on this ride! I hope to finish up my other stories soon, but the muses need to hit me just right.**

 **Another note, this story's rating was changed from T to M due to the content of this last chapter.**

 **THANK YOU again for the support, praise, criticism, and sticking with me to the end.**

The pain is searing, scorching through my veins. I want to cry out, and beg someone to put the fire out. I want to scream demanding why I've been set on fire. Who set me on fire?

The fire begins to ebb from my fingertips. I flex them timidly, I couldn't move before the fire, I was broken, my fingers dance over something silky.

Over the roar of my own blood, boiling under the fire I hear a voice. An angel.

"... move them again. Can you hear me love? Flex those beautiful fingers if you can hear me."

My fingers dance, a melody playing from my searing heart and into my fingers. I focus on the movement, imagining a piano.

"That's it love," My angel urges, his tone lighthearted. It's Edward, his voice velvety and relieved. The fire continues, it's path slowly ebbing from my limbs, but concentrating in my chest. I freeze, stilling my movements as the fire increases in intensity in my heart. A shrill scream escapes me when it becomes too hot. Surely I'm going to die now.

The pain stops with a rush. My heart stops beating. It's silent.

"Love?" I open my eyes slowly. The canopy over me is blood red, dust drifts through the shafts of light from a window overhead. I can see dazzling colors with every swirl of air. Slowly, I sit up then gasp. Edward looks much more handsome with the heightened vision. He's sitting beside me, looking anxious. I grin at him. He grins back, it's adorably crooked.

"I'm a vampire aren't I?" He nods and looks down abashed. "I couldn't save you any other way." He says not meeting my eyes. I reach forward with new speed and grab a hold of his hand.

"I would have become a vampire anyway." I remind him. He sighs and smiles his heartbreaking smile.

"That's true, I want an eternity with my mate." He declares. A thrill shoots through me. Mate. I think. Mine. I add. Suddenly I want to press myself against him and kiss him. So I do.

His lips are soft against mine, moving slowly, sensually. He bites down on my lip and draws blood, then takes it into his mouth and moans. I moan against him.

The passion only builds. We're nipping, groping, touching. The sensations are overwhelming. His kisses drift from my mouth, along my jaw, and down the length of my neck. Hot open mouthed kisses attack fervently, I moan and purr in pleasure against the onslaught. Teeth skin my sensitive skin, I cry out as his teeth pierce my neck. Pleasure like I've never felt makes my body limp, Edward pulls away with a roar, I pitch forward and latch onto his neck, biting down with ease.

We lose ourselves to blinding sensations. Biting and suckling, caressing and stimulating. Our clothes are tatters on the floor, our bodies connected in every way possible. Edward roars his love for me as he climaxes the first time. I scream it in return fervently. We make love passionately over and over, we fuck violently for hours on end.

When we finally finish the room is a mess. The bed had been destroyed, a wall torn down and the closet trampled. Every piece of furniture has been christened, nothing survived.

There's a timid knock on the door.

I pull on one of Edward's shirts and crack it open. Alice is standing with a garment bag a sly smile on her face. \

"Congrats one week straight of sex." Alice declares. The blush Edward loved to make appear on my cheeks and breasts only hours ago resurfaces I clear my throat.

"It's nice to see you too Alice." I deadpan. Alice laughs and embraces me.

"Phew, you reek of Edward." Alice says. Behind me Edward growls with pride, smug bastard.

"Go shower, and try to be downstairs in an hour." Alice turns to go then pauses, a mischievous grin on her face. "And take care of that hair!" When I close the door Edward pounces, tossing the garment bag aside.

"You're entirely too tempting in my shirt." He purrs against my neck. "But you look even better with it off." I laugh when he tears the shirt away.

"Edward, we need to be downstairs-"

"In an hour." He growls into my neck, nipping at a spot just behind my ear, my eyes roll back and my legs nearly buckle. We have a few rounds in the shower, and a few afterwards because I'm too sexy to be seen without his scent marking its territory. As if the hickies and bite marks don't do the job already. At least I don't have feathers in my hair now.

I pull on the sleek black dress, fighting off Edward's wandering hands. I ignore the accompanying heels and opt to go barefoot, my hair wild down my back.

"Let's do this." I say. Edward's hand rests possessively on my waist as we make our way downstairs to the dining room. Every head turns when we enter.

"Way to go Edward!" Emmett yells. I growl at him, that only makes him laugh. The minute I get the chance I'm going to use my newfound strength to put him on his ass.

"Bella dear, you look absolutely radiant." The Queen says pulling me into a hug. Vampire looks good on me. Edward has made sure to let me know just how good, repeatedly.

"Thank you Your Highness." She tsks. "It's Esme or Mom dear, you're my daughter now. " I warm and beam at her. The King greets me next wishing me well, asking me to call him Carlisle. And so the parade continues.

"We had to vacate that wing of the palace because you were so loud." Emmett jeers waggling his eyebrows. "Between the screams and the roars-" I punch him in the face which sends him crumbling a few feet away. I'm immediately surrounded by roars of laughter.

"She has remarkable control. It's been a week and her bloodlust is almost nonexistence, her lust however…" When I glare at Jasper he quiets. Edward chuckles and pulls me close pressing a kiss into my hair. I make my way around spending ages telling Kate that I'm fine and that she has nothing to be sorry for. Stefan flirtily tells me that immortality is very becoming on me, Edward appears in an instant a growl in his chest. Zafrina wishes me well, and tells me she's sorry for my loss. I still and look down at my black dress. This is a funeral service.

"Bree." I gasp Edward holds me tightly into his side as I sob.

"I'm so sorry love, I wish we could have prevented their deaths." Edward croons sadly into my ear.

"Their?" I croak looking up at him through my tears, his eyes hold sadness, his face downturned.

"Your parents…" Edward ushers me to a nearby table and holds me on his lap shushing and swaying me.

"Did they suffer?" I ask. He shakes his head. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I apologize." I say my voice cracking. "I'm new to the powerful emotions of being a vampire, and I've suffered a great loss." There's a communal mumble of 'don't worry' 'it's alright' 'we understand'. I avoid any discussion about my family and smile and laugh about my new life. There are a lot of jokes about my sex life that prompt smug looks from Edward, men.

My decent mood plummets when black robe clad vampires enter the room. Aro. He assess me, his eyes lingering too long to be comfortable. Edward growls and shrugs off his jacket placing it around my shoulders and drowning my figure. I snuggle into it relishing in his woodsy, manly scent.

"I cannot help it, surely you must understand, you're mate is… stunning." I glare at him. "So nice to finally see you, a merry coupling I assume?" Edward is vibrating with rage beside me.

"I've brought a gift." He gestures to one of his guard who steps forward with a box, it's a ring, a bloodstone set in silver. I close the box and hand it back.

"Thank you, but I have one of my own." I reach into my dress and pull the delicate chain from between my breasts, a glittering bloodstone hangs at the end. Edward hums in approval against my hair. I discovered the trinket sometime into the second day, not even realizing Edward had put it on me while I was transforming. It's made from his blood, Edward asked me adorably if I'd wear one made of his blood. he explained that I could have one made with my own, but he wants it to be his that protects my life. My sweet mate. I agree, but only if he'll wear one made of mine. Edward very passionately told me how much he liked that idea.

Jasper clears his throat sharply and I flush, clearing my head of our passionate moments. Aro does not look very pleased at my rejection. When I see the same ring on the hands of his members, I'm even happier at my refusal. Edward guides me to the table with his family. I glance warily down at the assortment of bloody delicacies. My throat burns, with the same fire I felt while changing. The goblet of blood smells delicious, making my throat burn even hotter. I gulp and take a deep breath. The blood smells amazing.

But I know where it came from.

A nameless Eight, who didn't want to die, who didn't deserve to die. There are dozens of pairs of eyes on me, waiting for my newborn bloodlust to unleash.

I stand quickly.

"I won't participate in murder." I say leaving the room swiftly. When I round the corner I run into a warm body.

Leah.

Her nose scrunches up like she's smelled something awful, mine does too. She reeks like wet dog.

"Blech you reek." She snarls.

"You don't smell much better either sunshine." It's tense for a moment and then we both laugh. Edward comes up behind me.

"Bella love, you need to eat, you've already gone a week-" I snarl and round on him.

"I won't be a murderer." Edward's eyes widen and he turns to Leah.

"That works?" Leah nods. Edward closes his eyes and hangs his head.

"I never knew there was another way." He grumbles mournfully. I raise my eyebrows and gesture wildly.

"Hello, non mind reader here." I deadpan. Edward's eyes fly open.

"There's another diet, one consisting of animal blood, you wouldn't have to take a life."

"I'll do it." Leah reveals that an animal diet makes our eyes gold, which reminds me of Rosalie. She doesn't kill humans! And neither will I.

That night Edward and I get gussied up for our first television appearance after the mating and transformation. I just want to be naked with Edward. Edward and I sit snuggled up on a loveseat, Peter across from us.

"Our fiery little Bella all grown up." I blush and roll my eyes.

"Not grown up just undead." I tease. Peter laughs.

"Edward, congratulations, she's stunning, you must be the happiest vampire in existence." Edward's hand clenches on my waist and he grins down at me.

"Absolutely." He says.

The interview is fairly harmless. Condolences for my family. Congratulations on the rumors of our passionate love making. Concern over the attack and the attempt at my life. Then my diet comes up.

"Bella, a very interesting video surfaced not too long ago that has many citizens concerned. Are you refusing to eat?" I stiffen under Peter's gaze. Then take a huge breath.

"The caste system is an elaborate circus that keeps the citizens too busy to realize how many are being murdered under their noses. Eights are looked down on, then take from the street and made into a meal. I won't be a murderer, I've discovered that our kind can sustain themselves on the blood of animals, and I intend to follow through." Edward rubs my waist smiling proudly down at me.

"Had I known I would have already been doing so years ago." Edward says looking tormented. "I plan to join my marvelous little mate in this new diet."

Peter looks stunned. He bids us farewell in a daze. Edward races us to our room, stripping me immediately.

"Too long." He groans. "So beautiful." He snarls. "So _tight._ " He moans as he enters me. I cry out below him as he enters me over and over. "You are amazing." He murmurs into the breast he's sucking on. "You're…" He tweaks a nipple and I moan instead of finishing my sentence. Our lovemaking is halted by a rapid knocking at the door. Edward growls and presses harder into me.

"Ignore her, she'll go away."

"Bella, it's urgent!" Edward stills inside of me, groans in defeat and pulls out. I clutch a sheet to my body and open the door. Alice's eyes are dancing with tears.

"It's Rosalie, she was trying to see you and Aro managed to touch her. He knows. He knows everything, about everyone." My stomach drops. The black dress Alice gifted me so many years ago is thrust into my arms. I put it on, tugging the short lace. The dress itself is almost two different parts down my middle is lace that ends high on my thighs. The lace meets solid satin. The rest of the dress is like an overcoat. Long sleeves that come to meet the tantalizing lace, it billows from my hips showcasing my legs. My black bra shows through the material, I'm thankful the lace around my panty line is too thick to see through. Edward's eyes bulge when he sees the dress.

"You must be joking." He says with a groan, I smile and take his hand.

"Come on Edward, it's time." I opt to go barefoot, leaving my hair wild and sexed up. We march into the ballroom where all of my allies are kneeling, their sense gone, the wolves, even the King and Queen!

"Glad you could join us." Aro says menacingly. Energy hums inside me, powerful, waiting to be released.

"Release them." I snarl. Aro chuckles, and gestures around. His guard have us surrounded.

"You are hardly in a position to make demands little Bella." My hands twitch to hit him. Edward flinches.

"Jane." Alice and Edward collapse, screaming and thrashing violently. "Stop!" My voice is hysterical.

"Stop it please, stop!" Aro laughs, delighted.

"The others too." He adds. Suddenly I'm surrounded my friends and loved ones, all screaming and thrashing violently.

"Stop!" My voice is hoarse from screaming.

"STOP!" Something snaps inside of me, energy literally pours from inside. Edward and Alice stop screaming first, then Emmett. Jasper. The King the Queen. Rosalie. The Egyptians. The Russians. The Amazonians. The nomads- Alistair, Liam. The Alaskans- Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar. Each wolf and imprint: Jake, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, Seth, Brady, Colin. Their children. Two dozen wolves in total. They all stop screaming and stand looking around in confusion.

"It's Bella, she's projecting!" Eleazar announces.

Aro no longer looks smug, in fact he looks troubled, scared.

All hell breaks loose. Under the touch of my shield we're untouchable. I find that it's flexible, staying on those I will it to protect. The wolves tear into the guard. Emmett is grappling with another humongous vampire. I duck when Caius lunges for me. Edward snarls and pulls him into a headlock. I jump and tear his head off his shoulders. Blood spurts violently and his body is thrown to the side. I toss the head away in disgust. Edward's dark eyes appraise me, bloody, on display in this dramatic dress, just as turned on as he is. He pulls me to him kissing me so violently I'm sure my lips will be bruised, I'm just as enthusiastic. We're lost in our own world as the Volturi are torn apart.

 **5 Years Later**

Emily has the beginning of crows feet. She shows them off with pride. The wolves and imprints settled back in their homeland in Washington and immediately began retiring and aging. Leah's on kid number three, and pregnant with another, making up for lost time. They flourish, and I keep my promise, no vampires harass them.

In fact most avoid the area entirely because the pack has a permission to use deadly force against encroaching vampires. Carlisle and Esme abdicate the throne, never wanting it in the first place.

For a year Edward and I rule, but that sort of power and publicity is not my thing and Edward wholeheartedly agrees. We break down the caste system and abolish many laws before turning over the reigns to Angela, who serves as the first, human, elected leader. She's taken to the role well advocating rights for every creature making laws that are fair.

The animal diet is not forced, but it is encouraged. If a vampire chooses human blood it must be voluntarily offered. Many humans line up, strangely honored to give their blood.

After the Volturi our forces tear through the Southern boundary and neutralize further targets. Then we disband. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. None of us want to become the next Volturi.

Immediately after the battle Emmett marched up to Rosalie lifted her off the ground and kissed her. When he pulled away he answered her stunned look with a dimpled grin.

"You're my mate babe, no doubt about it." Edward and I found out just a few weeks after that I was pregnant. He was so smug as he boasted that I was carrying his child.

Men.

Emmett and Jasper weren't much better when Alice and Rose announced their pregnancies.

Again, MEN.

Esme was over the moon to find out she'd be having grandchildren. Our little Anthony and Masen came first. That's right, twin boys. Edward bragged about superior sperm when Rose had Emmett's little girl, Lily a few months later. I smacked him on the back of the head. Alice's daughter already had a huge wardrobe when she came into the world, there's no doubt Amberly will always look adorable.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asks coming up behind me and rubbing his hands over my swollen belly. He's obsessed with it. He keeps growling that he'll keep me pregnant for an eternity.

Not happening.

Vampire women only manage a few pregnancies, if at all.

I lift the shield on my mind and allow him to see my journey as human Five, to vampire mother. Edward kisses me passionately.

"I love it when you let me in." He groans against my mouth, I gasp and stiffen when I feel a kick from inside me.  
"Edward the baby just kicked." I say against his mouth. His hand rubs my belly tenderly. Our baby kicks in response.

"It better be a boy, I can't handle another girl." Carlie came one year after the boys and was promptly banned from ever meeting males because she look too much like me and they might try to claim her.

"It feels like it did with the boys." I muse. Edward purses his lips and focuses on my belly. I lift my shield and Edward's eyes widen with wonder.

"Two." He breaths, pressing an ear to my belly. "They adore you." He muses. I laugh and roll my eyes. Anthony and Masen rush to us crouching around my belly.

"Mommy, mommy we can hear you, and them!" They inherited their father's ability to read minds. Only theirs is more focused, Edward is jealous that they can pick and choose. Carlie presses a hand to my head and images flash through, she shows me her day playing with Lilly, Amberly, and Esme, they had a tea party. Anthony and Masen were probably with Ryker and Brandon, Emmett and Jasper's boys.

"What a nice day baby." I tell Carlie. I look down at my family, and smile. Sometimes I find myself closing the doors and rolling into a ball as I remember that along my journey to happiness, I lost my family. I never get to wallow for long before they find me and pin me down in hugs and kisses.

My family.

My life now.


End file.
